Change
by Charlie. HH
Summary: Ren y Horo, jóvenes y problemáticos, tropiezan con Lyserg, un chico inglés y educado, cambiando la vida del peliverde al unirle a su grupo de amigos, donde conoce a los hermanos Asakura y donde comprende los problemas de aquellos cuatro adolescentes. AU. DRUGS. Yaoi. RxHH. HxL. YxA.
1. I

**Change**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King es (endemoniadamente) de Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

_Advertencias:_ Sh_ōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Drugs._

* * *

-¡Lo siento mucho!-exclamó el chico, separándose deprisa de la persona con la que había chocado.

Ren le miró molesto, antes de estudiarle de arriba abajo en un gesto suficiente, reparando en su uniforme escolar.

-Ahora sí que lo sentirás-siseó, avanzando un paso hacia el chico, cabreado. Horo-Horo, desde el suelo, le detuvo, tomándole del brazo.

-Hey, Ren-le llamó. El susodicho le miró, y él sonrió, haciendo al de cabello violeta alzar una ceja-, si no importa. Ha sido un accidente, ¿verdad?- el de cabello verde asintió deprisa ante la pregunta, haciendo a Ren soltar un bufido y clavar la vista, molesto, en Lyserg. Éste se apresuró a tenderle la mano a Horokeu, que aceptó, aún sonriente- Gracias.

-Yo… lo siento muchísimo-aseguró, viendo cómo la víctima de su tropiezo se sacudía el trasero lleno de tierra con las dos manos. Ren, al verle, apretó un puño.

Reparó en el chaleco de tela gris que tenía puesto el peliazul, sus desgastados y viejos vaqueros, sus botas negras y la banda que apartaba su cabello de la cara, de igual color. Miró al que, al parecer, se llamaba Ren –con un poco más de discreción-; camiseta a cuadros, playera negra, pantalones rotos a tijeretazos, deportivas negras… y entre sus dedos, un cigarrillo.

La clase de chicos con los que su padre le impediría frecuentar.

-Da igual-aseguró el de la banda, sonriendo. Le miró de arriba abajo y su sonrisa se acentuó-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lyserg se sorprendió un poco, aún más cuando vio a Ren bufar, y dudó... ¿estaría bien?

-Lyserg-contestó, sonriendo un poco.

-Yo soy Horo-Horo-correspondió, tomando la mano que el otro le tendía, sin separar su vista de él ni dejar de sonreír.

Ren le miró un momento, molesto, dio la última calada, tiró la colilla al suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-O-oye, tu amigo se va-le avisó Lyserg, señalando la dirección que Ren había tomado, al ver que no tenía intención de esperar a Horo-Horo, y él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Éste giró la cabeza en dirección al de orbes doradas, que se encontraba a diez metros de ellos, más o menos.

Miró su mano enlazada con la de Lyserg, e hizo una graciosa mueca de disgusto, que hizo sonreír al peliverde.

-Ay, mierda-suspiró, a lo que separaba sus manos y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, sonriendo un poco-. Hasta luego, Lyserg-se giró, sin esperar a ser correspondido, y comenzó a correr detrás del otro-. ¡Oye, Ren, espérame!

Él miró un momento hacia atrás. Lyserg sintió la necesidad de retroceder un paso cuando la mirada del susodicho se clavó en él, como si le obligase a guardar las distancias.

_Es mío._

-No hace falta que grites, Horokeu. No soy sordo como tú-volvió a caminar, cuando vio a su compañero más cerca de él que del peliverde. Horo-Horo acabó por colgarse de su brazo, sonriendo.

…

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, Lyserg?-inquirió Manta, al lado de Anna. Ella alzó la vista, y le saludó con un escueto 'hola', antes de volver a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a sus galletas. _Se las entregó Manta_, adivinó Lyserg, sonriendo.

-Me entretuve por el camino-explicó, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-¿Viste a Yoh?-inquirió Manta, haciendo que Anna apartase un momento la atención de sus galletas.

Yoh era el mejor amigo de Manta, y novio de Anna. Aunque ella se empeñase en asegurar que era un inútil, todos, TODOS, sabían que le quería. Tal vez, porque no cualquiera podía soportar a Anna. O, tal vez, porque Anna no soportaba a cualquiera. Lyserg sólo le había visto una vez, la semana pasada. Un chico agradable y despreocupado. Realmente le había caído bien: y no le habría extrañado que faltase a clase. No tenía pinta de ser de aquellos que se preocupaban por los estudios. A su mente llegó, casi automáticamente, la imagen de Horo-Horo y Ren. Ellos debían de tener también unos dieciséis, diecisiete como mucho, por lo que supo que también se habían escapado de sus _obligaciones _estudiantiles.

-No-contestó, a lo que abría su té helado. Le encantaba el té.

…

-Oye, Ren-le llamó, desde los pies de la cama, con la vista fija en el techo.

-¿Qué?-exigió el otro, notablemente molesto, a lo que acababa de liar el porro.

-¿Sigues molesto?-inquirió, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Ren alzó la vista, degollándole mentalmente. Soltó otro bufido, antes de volver a clavar la vista en su ocupación momentánea.

-Sabes que no es bueno estar molesto. Te van a salir arrugas-se rió. Se reía de Ren. Y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no matarle en el momento-¡Ay!-chilló, cuando un zapato golpeó su cabeza.

Ren le ignoró, mirando, sonriente, el buen trabajo que había hecho.

-Eres un bruto.

-Vete a contárselo al lechuga, a ver si te consuela-comentó mordaz, encendiendo el porro de entre sus labios.

-¡Uuuuuy! ¡Ren celoso!, ¡va a llover sang¡AAY!-otro zapato contra su cabeza. Miró molesto a Ren.

-Déjate de gritar, pesado-ordenó él, soltando el humo por la nariz, demostrando que estaba molesto-. Yo jamás estaría celoso por la causa de un tarado como tú.

Hao abrió la puerta, pasando sonriente, sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Tampoco le importó si esos dos estarían haciendo _algo_. Ren solía gritarle por ello, molesto al verse interrumpido, y Hao hacía reír a Horokeu diciendo que no estarían haciendo nada que él no hubiese hecho.

-¡Hey!-le saludó Horo, acercándose borde de la cama, hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ren, que se mantenía sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama. Éste se removió, fingiendo estar incómodo, a lo que el Usui le miró un momento, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole resoplar y dar otra calada.

Hao les observó un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, miró a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez, Hori?-inquirió, sonriendo.

-Métete en tus problemas, doña extensiones-se quejó Ren, tendiéndole el porro a Horo. Éste sonrió, antes de volver a besarle y aceptarlo.

Hao se sentó en el suelo, aún sonriente, con los ojos entrecerrados. _Genial, este ya está_, pensó Ren, viendo la pinta de fumado que tenía el castaño. Así se parecía aún más a su hermano.

-No, en serio, ¿qué ha sido? ¿Se ha enterado de que te tiras a Tamao?

Ren le miró mosqueado, tirándole una bota de Horo-Horo. Sabía que odiaba a Tamamura.

-Oye, no le digas esas cosas que luego se las cree-se quejó éste, bajándose de la cama para colocarse entre las piernas de Ren al verse perdonado.

Éste no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y abrazarle por la cintura.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueh, ahí les va._

_Para que veáis, que, de vez en cuando es bueno (eso si te gustó el Fic _u_u_) cepillarse los dientes: se me ocurrió esta mañana, en el proceso, mi gente._

_Escrito para Sad. Whisper por su insistencia en un Ren seme ¬_¬ Lo siento si no te parece machote; no estoy acostumbrada a verlo desde esta perspectiva._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. II

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Drugs._

* * *

-¿Hola?

Jun sonrió. Cerró la puerta. Quitó el seguro. Y la volvió a abrir.

-¡Horo-Horo!-se acercó a él y le abrazó, alegre- Hacía mucho que no te veía. Vamos, pasa.

-Gracias-el Usui sonríe, antes de obedecer. Siguió a Jun hacia el salón, donde ella toma asiento en un largo sofá. Obviamente, antes de que pudiera pensar en sentarse siquiera, había alguien a su lado para ofrecerle lo que quisiera.

-¿Desea algo?-inquirió un hombre alto y conocido.

-¡Basón!- Horo-Horo saltó a los brazos del hombre, que atinó a sonreír y darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

-Yo también me alegro de verle, Horo-Horo-se esforzó el hombre; sabía que a Horokeu no le gustaba que te tratasen de señor. El mayordomo, por pura costumbre, se arregló la camisa de su traje-. El señorito Ren bajará enseguida.

El Usui no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Parece un repipi. _El señorito Ren_- imitó la voz grave de Basón, que tuvo que hacer fuerza para no sonreír al ver a Ren a los pies de las escaleras, no como Jun, que se comenzó a carcajear sin importarle.

-¿Y?, ¿desea algo, Horo-Horo?-Basón, aunque miraba al aludido, no separaba la atención de Ren, que se cruzó de brazo.

-No, gracias-Basón asintió, hizo una leve reverencia en dirección a Jun- ¡Hasta luego, Basón!... Aaaaaay-suspiró-, qué bien me cae ese tío.

Al oír la risita de Jun, se giró hacia ella, aún sin percatarse de la presencia de Ren, que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Bueno, Horo-Horo, ¿te apetecería cenar conmigo esta noche?-le invitó Jun, sonriente.

-Hoy _estamos_ ocupados-interrumpe Ren. Cuando Horo siente cómo pasa su brazo por sus hombros, se gira para verle. Ren le mira menos de un segundo, le toma por la barbilla y, en un gesto rápido, introduce su lengua en la boca entreabierta del otro.

-¡Ren!-se queja Horokeu, separándose. Sabe que Ren odia demostrarse cariñoso, pero, a veces, le dan arrebatos violentos de extrema necesidad de posesión.

Obviamente, cuando el Tao ve el fiero sonrojo en sus mejillas, le toma de la mano y le obliga a seguirle escaleras arriba.

Jun, acostumbrada a los -no tan frecuentes, pero siempre posibles- arrebatos de su hermano, continúa como si nada, bebiendo su taza de té verde.

…

-Porque yo lo digo-contesta Anna, al teléfono móvil.

Lyserg y Manta alzan una ceja cuando se pone a putear a quien sea que estuviese al otro lado. Cuando escuchan un '¡te he dicho que no me llames así, tarado!', saben que es Yoh. Casi escuchan su risita drogada.

-¡Porque yo lo digo!-repite, enfadada. Espera un segundo- Más te vale. Sí, lo que sea. Adiós.

La miran, como esperando una explicación. Ella se hace la desentendida. Le gusta que supliquen.

-¿Vendrá?-acaba preguntando Manta.

-Sí, pero se trae al tarado de Hao y al resto de su tribu de anormales-contestó ella, molesta.

Manta se ríe, nervioso. Lyserg guarda silencio; no sabe de lo que están hablando.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

-Porque es un narcisista superficial a causa de un pito chiquito-comenta, antes de comer otra galleta.

...

-Así que hoy te toca cumplir con la cuñi, ¿no, Hori?

-¿Qué maldito problema tienes con los diminutivos, Hao?-se queja Ren, sin dejar de caminar.

Horo y Yoh se ríen, siguiendo sus pasos. Tras haber salido al encuentro de Yoh, porque la noche anterior les había pedido que le acompañasen a buscar a Annita, Jun casi le suplicó a Horokeu para que cenase con ella. Claro que también con Ren. Y –el último menos dispuesto que Usui-, ambos acabaron aceptando.

-Uuuuy, qué malhumor-se queja el castaño, sonriéndole a Horo, antes de abrir la caja y sacar un cigarro. Se la extiende al Usui, que acepta con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-comenta, sacando un cigarrillo.

-Oye, ¿y por qué tenemos que venir todos a buscar a tu novia?-se queja el Asakura mayor, tras encender su cigarro y el de su amigo con su infaltable mechero, mirando a su hermano.

-Jijiji… Yo sé que Annita os quería ver a todos, aunque ella diga que no.

Hao y Horo-Horo empezaron a carcajearse como posesos, mientras que Ren sonrió de lado, soltando también un leve suspiro que se podría considerar una risita.

Al final, Yoh también se ríe. Puto mentiroso.

…

No era lo más divertido del mundo esperar fuera de un instituto de niños pijos, donde, cada uno de ellos, los miraba de arriba abajo. Claro que Ren, cada vez que veía que le observaban de manera suficiente, les enseñaba _un_ dedo. Los demás se limitaban a bajarse las cajas de cigarros a la espera de que la novia de Yoh, riéndose de las idioteces que soltaba Yoh, o de cómo intentaba ligar con todo lo que pasase por delante su hermano.

-Pensé que no vendrías-la voz de Anna hizo que todos se voltearan. Horo-Horo se levantó del suelo (donde se sentaba).

-Jijiji… te dije que vendría, Annita.

-¡Hola!-Horo-Horo se adelantó a saludarla, sonriente.

-Tú, quita. No tengo tiempo para perder con tus idioteces.

Yoh comenzó a reírse.

-¿Cómo estás,_ Annita_?- inquirió Hao, con tono pedante.

Ella atinó a ignorarle, girándose otra vez hacia Yoh.

-¿Me has traído las llaves?

Sí, la razón principal de aquella visita era que Yoh tenía que entregarle las llaves de su casa a Anna. Parece que se las había quedado. A saber lo que habrían hecho, los muy cerdos.

-¡Yoh!

Todos se giraron. Manta apareció, caminando deprisa, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Yoh.

-¡Manta, amigo!

-¿Lyserg?

Ren se giró al oír hablar a Horokeu. El peliazul se quitó el cigarro de la boca y se acercó, sonriente, al aludido, que le observó, sorprendido.

-Horo-Horo-correspondió, cuando el chico se acercó a él, y le abrazó. Claro que Lyserg recordaba a Ren, por lo que, cuando le buscó con la mirada y vio que se le quería arrancar la piel a tiritas con una cuchara, se apresuró a separarse-, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Lyserg, amigo!-interrumpió Yoh-, ¿os conocéis?

-El otro día tropezó _accidentalmente_ con Horokeu-contestó Ren, dejando claro que el chico verde NO le caía bien.

-Fue un accidente, Ren-comentó Usui ante su tono, acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Es lo que he dicho, idiota.

Yoh se rió, mientras que la atenta mirada de Lyserg no se separaba de los dos chicos. Entonces, Hao tiró de la manga de la camisa de su hermano. Cuando la atención de su hermano estuvo en él, le señaló a Lyserg, indicándole que quería saber de él.

Yoh guardó silencio un momento. ¿Desde cuando su hermano se escondía detrás de él, ante un chico que tartamudeaba nada más decirle 'hola'? Hao también pareció darse cuenta. Frunció el ceño un momento, como si estuviese sufriendo un debate interior.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó ahora. Eso tampoco era propio de él. Hao Asakura era de esos que asaltaban a su víctima, sin importar lo que pensasen o sus posibles reacciones.

-Lyserg. Llegó este año de Inglaterra-explicó su hermano, sonriente. Sin apartar la atención de Hao.

Él asintió, antes de adelantarse, aún indeciso. En realidad, no quería acercarse al chico y presentarse como lo haría como con cualquier otro, pero el chico era como cualquier otro, por lo que, más por mantener su orgullosa posición que por voluntad, se acercó a Lyserg.

-Soy Hao-se presentó, sonriendo.

Lyserg le miró y, sin saber bien por qué estúpida razón, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Lyserg Diethel-correspondió. Hao tomó su mano, sonriente.

Olía a tabaco.

…

-Abrasivo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-Ren no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. El chico que estaba delante de él se notaba desesperado, aunque eso no parecía afectar lo más mínimo al Tao.

-… ¿Qué significa?-inquirió Horokeu, sentado en el muro.

Ren sonrió un poco más.

-Recuérdame comprarte un diccionario-contestó. Luego, miró al chico, delante de él-. ¿Lo tienes o qué?

-Y-yo…-el chico volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Su cara se vio notablemente aliviada; la había encontrado. Sacó su cartera deprisa, y le entregó a Ren un par de billetes y monedas.

Él asintió, antes de entregarle un pequeño papel doblado al chico. Él suspiró y se lo metió en el bolsillo rápido.

-Gracias, tío-comentó, alejándose.

Ren atinó a hacer un gesto con la mano, como para espantarle. Miró a Horokeu.

-Ren camello, vas a ir a la cárcel.

-Estúpido-volvió a sonreír.

* * *

_Hola, mi gente ^-^_

_Bueh, ahí está el segundo capítulo. Me quedó algo mierda. Lo sé._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. III

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Drugs._

* * *

Horo le mira. Hunde la mano en uno de sus bolsillos rotos, hasta sacar un chicle y plantárselo a Ren delante de sus labios. Él sólo abre la boca, dejándole paso a la golosina que Horokeu introduce. Lo mastica un par de veces, notando el peso a su lado en el colchón.

Ren le ve sorber por la nariz a su lado sin razón aparente. Horo sólo guarda silencio, intentando distraerse de las palabras que el otro le acababa de decir.

_Es probable que regrese a China._

El Tao quita los restos de debajo de la nariz del otro con el dedo índice. Se lo planta a Horo delante, como para enseñárselo, casi en una reprimenda por su descuido.

El Usui atina a asentir, aún algo anonadado por sus palabras. Da media vuelta sobre sí, quedando acostado de lado en la cama de Ren.

-Hey, Horokeu.

No se gira. Vuelve a sorber por la nariz antes de contestar:

-¿Sí?

-No… no te quedes mal por eso. Posiblemente ni siquiera Jun se marche.

Horo asiente. Los ojos le escuecen.

-En serio-insiste, al ver su manera insípida de reaccionar.

Y, al final, Horokeu se obliga a sonreír. Tal vez así su voz suene más convincente, piensa.

-Ya lo sé, Ren. De todos modos, estaríamos casi al lado, ¿verdad? Sólo hay un mar de aquí a China, ¿no?

Ren le mira un momento, antes de asentir. Se obliga a abrazarle, aunque, en realidad, no quiere escuchar los leves resuellos de Horo mientras finge dormir.

…

-¿Y qué haremos?-exclama, sonriente.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Eres tú el que quería salir a pasear-por su tono de voz, deja claro las pocas ganas que tiene de exponerse a los crueles rayos del Sol, que, a aquellas horas de la tarde, pegaban fuerte sobre las cabezas y hombros de quien osase asomar. Pero sentía la necesidad de complacer a Horokeu. Aún más tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡Mira!-Horo se acerca hasta colocarse a su lado. Ren no entiende por qué demonios le enseña su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-tira la colilla de su antiguo cigarrillo debajo de un coche. No le gusta no comprender las cosas.

-¡Toca!-Horokeu le coge la mano, para luego colocarlo en su casco. Le hierve.

Ren suelta un suspiro. _'Genial'_, murmura, mordaz.

-¿Vamos a la casa de Yoh y Hao?-casi suplica, ignorando su cínica burla hacia su emocionada reacción por tener la cabeza caliente.

-Vamos a la casa de Yoh y Hao-repite, en un suspiro, a lo que Horo se cuelga de sus hombros, sonriente.

…

-No está-contesta Anna, separando mucho las dos palabras.

-¿Y qué haces ahí, entonces?-inquiere Horo, intentando ver por la puerta entreabierta por la que la chica asomaba la cabeza.

Ella le mira, molesta.

-Venga, Annita, déjales pasar-se escucha desde dentro, con un tono pedantemente meloso.

-¡Hao, dile que abra!-exige Horo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rubia al oír la voz de su amigo.

Anna les mira un momento. Ren se encoge de hombros, comprensivo, cuando su mirada se posa en él. Acaba por abrir, suspirando.

-Gracias. ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-pregunta el Usui, cruzando el marco de la puerta. Anna atina a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Yoh, ignorándoles.

-Están de fiesta ahí arriba-explica Hao, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del humo del cigarro que sostiene entre sus labios, y que choca con su gacha mirada, atenta en liar un porro entre sus dedos.

-Oye, tengo hambre-avisa Ren, de pie al lado del sillón.

-Eh… en la cocina-indica el castaño, aún pendiente de su trabajo.

Ren asiente, antes de dirigirse a la nevera en busca de un poco de algo rico.

-¿Tienes algo para contar?-pregunta Horo, sentándose en el suelo delante de él, con una sonrisa radiante, decidiendo ignorar por un momento la agonizante sensación de hambre en su estómago.

Hao sonríe un poco, con los ojos entrecerrados aún.

-¿Hablas del inglés?-pregunta, sin prestar mucha atención.

-¡Clar-

-¿No tienes leche?-exige un indignado Ren en un grito, desde la cocina.

-Sssssí-Hao se lo piensa un momento. Alza la vista por primera vez, para indicarle con un gesto de cabeza un armarito de la cocina-. Si no hay en la nevera hay ahí dentro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lys, Hao?-pregunta el Usui, mirando a su amigo.

-Lo dices como si fuese un violador demente, Hori-sonríe Hao.

-Como sea. ¿Y qué le hiciste?

-Dios, Horo, tampoco estuvimos tanto rato solos.

-¿Y? Por lo que tengo entendido, a ti te vale con tres segundos- interviene Ren.

Hao, al verse herido donde más le duele, le mira molesto.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Tampoco tomaría tanto tiempo, ¿cierto?-se ríe Ren.

-Venga, ven. Luego querrás repetir, y tendrás que conformarte con _Horokeu_- comenta, sonriendo de manera ególatra.

-¡Hey, que sigo aquí!

…

_Jamás me aburriría de ti, inglés._

Se sentía idiota porque aquellas simples palabras siguieran presionando su cabeza, forzándole a recordar la sonrisa que le dedicó Hao tras decirle aquello.

Lyserg había pasado todo el maldito fin de semana pensando en el chico de cabellos castaños. Y eso estaba mal.

Bueno; eso según Jeanne. Ella le había _comentado_-mencionando a su madre más de una vez a lo largo de la explicación- que Hao era un cerdo. No habría hecho falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, más allá de lo superficial, el odio que Jeanne sentía hacia Hao era por algo personal. Y sólo hacía falta tener una ínfima capacidad de deducción para caer en la cuenta de que era a causa de que él la había dejado plantada después de que su amiga le entregase _todo_ de sí.

Al parecer, ella les había visto el viernes, cuando conoció al hermano de Yoh, a la salida. Aún recordaba el ceño fruncido de Horo cuando Jeanne se acercó a Ren, para saludarle. Bien; luego le explicó que quería a Ren.

Jeanne era de esas niñas caprichosas, pero que siempre te daban los argumentos idóneos y las razones exactas para acatar sus órdenes. Lyserg siempre había admirado eso. Y si Jeanne decía que quería a Ren, significaba que lo conseguiría.

Aún distraído, tomó sus cosas y bajó al encuentro de Manta, al lado de Anna. Ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que el peludo enano cabezón-bautizado así por Anna- se les unió, y comenzó a comentar lo interesante de su última clase de Latín.

Y, nada más cruzar el portón, vio la cara de Yoh, sonriente. Y nada más saludarle, Horo se sumó a la celebración. Y nada más corresponderle, se percaté de que Ren acabaría por matarle. Y nada más escuchar el bufido molesto del Tao, Hao se colocó al lado de Lyserg.

Y aún ninguno se daba cuenta de que, con la simple rutina que se acababan de imponer, todo cambiaría.

* * *

_Ahí está, mi gente: el tercer capítulo._

_Sé que se amierdó bastante, y lo siento. Pero, al parecer, cuando no estoy por la labor, estas cacas son el resultado._

_Me forcé a escribirlo, por la incesante insistencia de Marlene: ahí está, cari. Lo que pasa es que, ahora mismo, estoy en el proyecto policíaco del que le hablé a _Joseph_, y me está resultando estresante._

_Os la sopla; lo entiendo. ;-;_

_¡Gracias por leer, mi gente!_


	4. IV

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

-¿A… adónde vamos?-se atrevió a preguntar Lyserg, sin dejar de caminar por la calle. Hao sólo sonrió, y le pegó más a él.

-Hori-el aludido alzó la vista del suelo. Hao le señaló el bolsillo.

-Uy, mierda. Lo siento-se rió un poco, antes de sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Miró la pantalla, sin prestar atención a la conversación de Yoh y su hermano.

Apretó el botón verde y se colocó el teléfono al oído, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, al tiempo que se alejaba un par de pasos del resto. Ellos detuvieron la caminata para esperarle.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, aunque sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Ren, al otro lado de la línea.

-Eh…-Horo miró hacia atrás, buscando la mirada de alguno de sus amigos. Un segundo después, Yoh le correspondió-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues… dile que nos espere en el parque- le sugirió Yoh, sonriendo.

-Espéran-

-Ya he oído; en el parque. ¿Dónde estás?-repitió, sonando molesto.

-No sé, Ren. Sabes que me pierdo fácil, Yoh está que parece en otra dimensión y Hao con Lyserg. Ahora nos vemos.

Ren soltó un bufido.

-Hey, no te enfades.

-Ajá.

Luego, colgó.

…

Cuando llegó al parque, Ren aún no estaba allí. Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Jamás esperaría a nadie.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará?-inquirió Hao.

-¡Está allí!-exclamó Horo, por demás, sorprendido.

Comenzó a sacudir su brazo por encima de la cabeza, en dirección a Ren. Él correspondió, alzando una mano a la altura de su cuello. Horo miró hacia atrás, donde estaban sus amigos, un momento, antes de echar a correr hacia Ren. Él sonrió un poco.

-Hola-le saludó Horo, al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Hola- correspondió el otro, sonriendo un poco más. Le obligó a alzar la cabeza, y así poder besarle.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- Horokeu frunció el ceño un poco, sin poder evitarlo.

-Jun-explicó, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Horo sonrío, al tiempo que asentía y se separaba de él.

-¡Reeeenci!-Hao se acercó a ellos, arrastrando a Lyserg. Yoh les siguió, sonriendo como un idiota.

-Hola, Ren- se atrevió a saludarle Lyserg. Ren le miró un momento. Tras un segundo, asintió, antes de mirar a Horo.

-¿Y adónde mierda se supone que vamos?-inquirió.

-Al _garito_- contestó Horo, con una sonrisa.

Ren alzó una ceja.

-A enseñárselo a Lyserg-explicó, acercándose un pasito a él.

El Tao miró al aludido, que observaba a Horo-Horo con los ojos muy abiertos. Diethel bajó la vista, sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh, venga, Ren. Él ahora viene con nosotros, ¿no?, tiene derecho a conocerlo- Horokeu se acercó, hasta quedar delante de él. Ren le miró un momento.

Soltó un bufido.

-Como sea.

…

-¡Es aquí!-exclamó un efusivo Horokeu.

-No grites, idiota-se quejó Ren, entrando por la reja rota de la parte posterior del edificio.

Lyserg miró hacia atrás. Era otoño, y ya comenzaba a oscurecer mucho más temprano. La calle que se abría detrás de él era larga, y, prácticamente, desértica de cualquier forma de vida. Estaba rodeada a ambos lados de la carretera por edificios, la mayoría abandonados y mugrientos, y había únicamente dos coches aparcados a lo largo del camino. Miró por última vez el burdel de cartel en luces de neón, que decía llamarse '_La tarántula_', con algo de recelo.

-Venga, inglés- Hao le llamó desde al lado de la reja. Asintió, algo dudoso.

Tras cruzar la verja grisácea, miró el estrecho tramo hasta la puerta astillada de color verde por la que sus amigos habían pasado. Arrugó la nariz sin poder evitarlo. Los sitios así no le infundían ninguna clase de confianza.

Continuó avanzando, algo nervioso al sentir el cuerpo del castaño a su lado. Le miró, como pidiéndole permiso a la hora de cruzar la puerta rota. Hao sonrió un poco, asintiendo luego.

Lyserg cruzó la puerta, y, una vez dentro, localizó un colchón en el suelo, y otro apoyado en una pared, a un par de pasos, y dos puertas a su derecha. Escuchó una canción que no había oído en la vida.

_My favourite inside source_

_I'll kiss your open sores._

_Appreciate your concern_

_You're gonna stink and burn_

-¡Bu!-susurró Hao a su oído. Lyserg se sintió como un idiota cuando dio un salto, y un gemido asustado escapó de su garganta. Miró hacia arriba, aún sonrojado, encontrándose a un sonriente Hao- Tranquilo, inglés.

Sintió cómo el Asakura pasaba un brazo por su cintura. De pronto, la lámpara de encima de sus cabezas se iluminó, parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Horo, sonriendo.

-Amigo, no lo ha visto…-comentó Yoh, después de reírse un poco.

-Uy, es verdad. Vale, ven- Horo le cogió del antebrazo. Lyserg se dejó hacer, al tiempo que Ren se apoyaba de lado en una pared cercana y Hao encendía un cigarrillo -. ¿Ves ese colchón de ahí?-inquirió, señalando al que estaba apoyado en una de las viejas paredes. Tras ver el asentimiento de Lyserg, prosiguió:- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

-¿Qué… qué tiene?-preguntó, aún no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-No sabemos. Yoh se lo quiso traer. Había un gato muerto encima-explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a la puerta más cercana-. Esto es el baño, o lo que sea. Por muchas ganas que tengas, ¡no lo uses!-le avisó. Lyserg no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que Yoh.

Observó con detenimiento la loza rota del lavamanos y el retrete sin tapa. Reparó en los azulejos que faltaban en las paredes, y en las paredes del techo manchadas por la humedad.

Asintió.

-Vale- Horokeu le colocó delante de él y le tomó desde detrás de los hombros para guiarle. Comenzó a caminar, empujando a Lyserg hacia la siguiente puerta. Al abrirla, Lyserg encontró otro colchón tirado en el suelo, casi debajo de una ventana. Al contrario que la otra habitación, esta estaba llena de basura, e incluso había una pequeña cómoda. Había un pequeño televisor en el suelo, enchufado a un adaptador y un equipo de música, del cual provenía la llamativa canción.

_Rape me_

_Rape me, my friend_

_Rape me_

_Rape me, again (1)_

Lyserg reparó en una puerta, paralela al colchón. Miró a Horo, que se comenzó a reír un poco. Los demás comprendieron al oírle. Ren suspiró.

-Ren… es cosa tuya-comentó, mirando al Tao.

Él alzó una ceja. Horo sabía de antemano que no colaboraría, por el simple hecho de que era para con Lyserg. De todos modos, nada perdía con probar.

-¿No decías que eran _tus niñas_?-inquirió, sonriendo un poco.

Horo frunció el ceño. Miró en dirección al castaño.

-¡Yoh, fue idea tuya!

-Jijiji… está bien, amigo- rió, avanzando hasta cruzar la puerta. Lyserg observó sus movimientos, expectante.

Al abrir la puerta, vio una gran ventana en lo alto de la habitación. Los trozos que faltaban del papel a rayas amarillas de las paredes. Las siete creciditas plantas de maría en macetas grandes, colocadas encima de papeles de periódico y de manera estratégica para que sus hojas no se tocasen y la luz que entraba por la amplia ventana les llegase a todas por igual.

* * *

_(1) Rape me (Nirvana)._

* * *

_Jé. El zorrón actualiza._

_Pues nada. Que ya iba siendo hora._

_Gracias a la colaboración de Marlene he conseguido sacarlo. Mi gato es la hostia. :3_

_Supongo que está de más decir que este Fic está dedicado a su adorable existencia ^-^_

_¡Gracias por leer, mi gente!_


	5. V

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

-Eres… eres un bruto- se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. Al ver la sonrisa satisfecha y suficiente de Ren, se dio la vuelta, molesto.

Ren suspiró, antes de pegarse a su espalda y comenzar a acariciarle el abdomen con la punta de sus dedos. Horokeu se estremeció.

-¡Ren!- el peliazul se sentó deprisa en la cama, aferrándose con ambas manos a las sábanas oscuras de la cama de Ren, al tiempo que su cara enrojecía, apoyaba la espalda a la pared y pegaba lo más que podía sus piernas a su torso.

El Tao, molesto, imitó al otro sentándose en su cama. Miró a su hermana a los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames, Jun?-inquirió, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos un momento.

Ella miró a Horo-Horo y rió alegremente.

-Lo siento mucho, hermano- se acercó a la cama, sonriendo-. Espero que puedas perdonarme, Horo-le pidió, reparando en sus mejillas coloradas.

Ren observó cómo Jun se volvía a reír cuando Horo asintió deprisa, enervándose.

-¿Qué quieres, Jun?-inquirió, despacio. Su hermana volvió a prestarle atención. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a su lado, y así sentarse en la cama. Horokeu se aferró aún más a las sábanas.

-Papá ha llamado-explicó, a lo que Ren alzó una ceja en evidente desagrado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-inquirió, dejando claro lo indiferente que resultaba para él su padre.

-Pues que vendrá de viaje una semana, Ren, y quiere vernos a todos en casa del abuelo-explicó Jun, sonriendo a su hermano.

-No pienso ir.

Jun bajó un poco la mirada.

-Vamos, Ren…

-A mí no me gustan esas juntas extrañas en las que se esfuerzan en fingir que todos se caen bien, cuando, nada más soltarse la mano, están hablando de con quién le engaña la pareja con el de al lado- contestó, serio-. Y lo sabes.

-Pero eso es porque a ti no te gusta nada-sonrió Jun, antes de ponerse de pie y dar un par de palmaditas afectuosas a su hermano en la cabeza-. Tenemos tiempo para hablarlo- aseguró, alejándose un par de pasos de la cama. Antes de cruzar la puerta, miró a Horo-. Lo siento, en serio. La próxima vez tocaré antes de entrad. Vosotros… seguid a lo vuestro.

-Eso dijo la última vez-masculló Ren, una vez Jun hubo cerrado la puerta.

…

Lyserg les observó en silencio. Horo volvió a ofrecerle el porro, y él volvió a rechazarlo. El único que parecía entender que no quería _nada de eso_ era Yoh, que se abstenía de pasárselo a él. Ren tampoco se lo daba. Pero ese era otro caso.

Volvió a mirarles, volviendo a preguntarse qué pintaba ahí. Yoh solía llamarle 'amigo'. Eso le gustaba. Le hacía sentir uno de ellos. Horo le trataba bien; siempre le tomaba en cuenta, y se preocupaba. Hao… era atento. No quería pensar en las razones. Y en el caso de Ren, comprendía por qué se comportaba así. O eso creía.

Hasta donde él sabía, esos chicos eran unos _rebeldes_, que allanaban propiedades de terceros y se dopaban para pasarla bien. Hasta donde él sabía, el padre de Horokeu les había abandonado, su madre era una borracha y su hermana estaba en un internado. Hasta donde él sabía, Ren se manifestaba en contra de la frialdad, rigidez y los maltratos de su padre de esa forma, castigando también a su madre y a su hermana. Hasta donde él sabía, la madre de los Asakura trabajaba en un burdel, tras haber escapado de los abusos de su padre.

Lyserg miró casi inconscientemente la mano de Horo, que se aferraba a la de Ren. El aludido miró al peliazul. Que le correspondió, diciéndole algo que sólo el Tao entendió.

Lyserg quiso saber en qué momento había pasado de ser un chico de dieciséis años estudioso, responsable, respetuoso, del cual la gente se apiadaba por la pérdida temprana de sus padres, a un aburrido y un santurrón (en su opinión, porque eso sus amigos nunca se lo dirían), un chico al que le habían matado los padres y tenía derecho a cabrearse por ello, emborrachándose y drogándose.

Lyserg quiso saber cuándo la mano de Hao sobre la suya había dejado de hacerle agachar la cabeza, avergonzado, a sólo sonrojarse. Quiso saber en qué momento había aprendido a respetar a los demás, fuese cual fuese _su manera_. Quiso saber desde cuándo entendía lo que le pasaba a Ren con Horo, o cómo ambos, irremediablemente, se pertenecían.

Lyserg quiso saber, cómo, habiendo cambiado tanto, se sentía tan completo, conocedor y perteneciente a aquello.

…

-Mierda-masculló, sosteniendo los helados a ambos lados-. Ren, está en el bolsillo.

-¿En cuál?-inquirió, comenzando a toquetear el trasero de Horokeu.

-¡Ahí!-chilló, cuando Ren encontró las llaves. El Tao sonrió.

-Horokeu, estoy acostumbrado a oírte gritar eso en situaciones más indecorosas.

-¡Ren!-se quejó, al tiempo que el aludido abría la puerta, con una sonrisa suficiente- ¡MAMÁA!

-Estoy aquí, hijo, no grites- avisó la mujer, desde la cocina.

Horo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su madre. Ren, a la nevera.

-¡Ren, me alegra verte!-comentó la mujer, sentada en una silla vieja, botella en mano, al verles asomar. Ren no pudo evitar fijarse en la mueca del rostro de Horokeu.

-A mí también me alegra verte-correspondió Ren, intentando sonreír.

-Toma, mamá, ¿quieres?-Horo-Horo extendió el helado de chocolate, antes de lamer el de su mano izquierda. De vainilla.

-¿Tú no quieres?-preguntó la mujer, aceptando el dulce con su mano libre, al tiempo que Ren abría la nevera y sacaba un envase de leche.

-Es que Ren no quiere el suyo- explicó Horo, volviendo a lamer el helado de vainilla.

La mujer sonrió un poco.

-¿Cómo estás, Ren?-preguntó. Ren no pudo evitar pensar, como cada vez que veía a la mujer, lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. Iguales a los de Horokeu.

-Bien. ¿Y-

-Mamá, nos vamos arriba a estudiar-avisó Horo, tirando del brazo de Ren. El aludido acabó por tomar su mano, siguiéndole escaleras arriba.

La mujer asintió en silencio, antes de dar otro trago. Sabía que no estudiarían. Sabía que Ren y Horo acudían al instituto en ocasiones contadas con los dedos de una mano. Sabía que estarían fumando en su habitación, o haciendo que sabe que cosas.

Pero sabía que no era quién para reprocharle. Sí, su madre.

Su madre borracha e irresponsable.

Se castigó hasta llorar en silencio, antes de dar otro trago.

* * *

_Quedó corto, sí. Era la desesperación por complacer a Marli la que trabajó._

_Aún así (modesta, yo), es mi capítulo favorito :3_

_Espero que haya gustado. Se me fue la pinza. Dos actualizaciones, en el mismo Fic, la misma madrugada (mi gentaca, aquí en las Canary, son las 04:47)._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. VI

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

-Tú… ¿crees que nos dirán algo?- preguntó, sonriendo, entre nervioso y divertido.

Ren tiró la colilla al suelo, antes de abrir el portón. Horokeu lo atravesó, seguido por el Tao.

-¿Qué? Deberían darnos las gracias por venir- Ren también sonrió un poco.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Habían madrugado, en comparación a cómo solían dormir.

Llegaban dos horas tarde. Cuando Horo le preguntó, Ren hizo un esfuerzo para recordar que habían perdido biología e inglés.

…

-Tao, Usui, qué raro verles por aquí- comentó, mordaz, el maestro de matemáticas. Todos parecían bastante asombrados por verles allí.

Ren pasó de largo por la puerta. Horo dudó un segundo, antes de seguirle. Se sintieron un poco idiotas, caminando por la clase bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros de aula.

Al llegar a su lugar, el del final de la clase, pegado a la ventana, observaron que estaban ocupadas. Horo se adelantó a Ren, a sabiendas de sus pocas ganas de resultar gentil y agradable.

-Disculpad- les llamó, aunque ya tenían toda su atención-, ¿podríais…

Las chicas se miraron un momento. Una de ellas –Horo no recordaba el nombre, a Ren no le importaba-, se levantó, alejándose con sus carpetas hacia otro lugar. La otra le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo, Horo-Horo?- preguntó la chica, sin dejar de sonreírle, antes de cruzar las piernas. Horo se quedó callado. ¿Es que era tonta? ¿Qué no sabía que Ren estaba ahí, y esas cosas le ponían de malhumor?

Con lo bien que habían empezado la mañana…

-No-oyó, a su espalda, la voz fría de Ren-. Ahora, largo.

No supo si había hecho algo, o era el hecho de ser Ren, pero la chica se levantó deprisa, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

Horo tomó asiento en un suspiro, dejándole el sitio de la ventana al Tao.

-Oye… has sido malo con ella.

-Cállate.

-¡No es mi culpa que la gente me quiera!

Ren clavó la vista en él.

-Bien, me callo.

…

-¡Dios, Horo!- exclamó Lyserg. El aludido se rió, antes de sacarse la naranja que se había metido en la boca, atragantándose un poco-, ¿cómo lo haces?

-Inglés, tiene a Renci para practicar- contestó Hao, colgándose de los hombros de Diethel, haciéndole sonrojar más por sus palabras que por su acto.

-Ñiñiñiñi, tiene a Renci para practicar- le imitó Horo-Horo, con una mueca en el rostro que hizo reír a Yoh, voz aguda y alzando las manos.

Manta puso los ojos en blanco, permitiéndose reír un poco. Hao sonrió, aún colgado de Lyserg.

-¿Y adónde vamos?

-¡Al garit-

Horokeu se interrumpió cuando oyó un frenazo. Al alzar la vista, encontró a Ren, montado en una moto grande y negra. Ren alzó las cejas, tras un par de segundos, como esperando. Horo suspiró, acercándose un paso.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó, al ver que Ren no se movía de en mitad del asfalto (donde había frenado), acercándose un paso más a él.

Ren le miró un momento. Tiró de su brazo hasta dejarle delante de él, rodeó sus caderas con un brazo y le besó. Cuando se separaron, Horo le observó con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado por lo de hoy?-preguntó, sonriendo más. Ren le miró un segundo.

-No- acabó por contestar, a lo que Horokeu, aún sonriente, besó su mejilla.

-¿Adónde vamos?-insistió, acariciando con la nariz donde acababa de besar.

-Sólo sube, ¿bien?-contestó, soltándole cuando Horo retrocedió un paso, como para estudiarle.

-Tienes que ir a ver a tu madre, ¿cierto?-inquirió, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más.

Ren le miró, serio.

-Ya- ordenó.

Horo no pudo evitar reírse un poco, antes de obedecer y sentarse a horcajadas detrás de Ren.

-¿A qué hora volveremos?- quiso saber, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Ren.

-Hoy duermes en mi casa- contestó él, haciendo rugir un par de veces el motor, en señal de que estaba listo.

Horo se giró, y pareció sorprendido de ver a sus amigos, como si hubiese olvidado que estaban ahí.

-Eh… mañana nos vemos- se despidió, sonriendo, siendo correspondido por Lyserg y Yoh.

Se abrazó al abdomen de Ren, pegándose más a él y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, justo antes de que él arrancase la moto, dejando un pequeño rastro de humo y la huella de los neumáticos en la acera.

-¿Ren tiene una moto?- preguntó Manta, sorprendido, tras un par de segundos.

-Jijiji… Sí. Se la compró Jun después de que le robase a un tío la suya- explicó Yoh, comenzando a caminar.

-¿A quién se la robó?

-¿Es que te crees que se presentaron antes de que se la mangara, enano?- se burló Hao, sacando un cigarrillo de la caja.- .¿Quieres?-Preguntó, mirando a Lyserg, que negó deprisa con la cabeza, haciéndole sonreír un poco.- A vosotros ni os pregunto.

Yoh se rió. Anna le tenía prohibido fumar esos _tubos de mierda que te deterioran los pulmones hasta hacértelos escupir_. Y Manta… pues era Manta.

Continuaron caminando, a lo que Yoh sacó una naranja de su mochila y comenzó a pelarla.

-Ren y Horo… ellos dos… ¿están _juntos_?- se atrevió a preguntar Lyserg (aunque conocía la respuesta), mirando de soslayo a Hao. Él se rió un poco-. Quiero decir, es obvio que están juntos… pero ellos… ¿son _pareja_?

-Eso depende de a quién se lo preguntes, amigo-contestó Yoh, acabando de pelar su fruta.

-Y de qué humor esté Ren. Horo siempre te dirá lo mismo- explicó Hao, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, al ver la cara confusa de Lyserg.

-Y… ¿cuáles son las respuestas?- insistió, sintiéndose como un entrometido.

-Pues Horo se reirá y te dirá que le preguntes a Ren- explicó Yoh, comiéndose el primer gajo.

-Y él, o bien te mandará a la mierda o te dirá que no es tu problema.

…

-Ren- le llamó, desde la cama.

Él le miró, antes de cerrar la puerta y echarse a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… ¿Qué pasará si te vas?- inquirió, sin atreverse a mirarle.

Ren se quedó callado. Era lo mismo que le quería preguntar él.

Sabía lo que pasaría: tendría que rehacerse, apechugar con la gilipollez que le rodearía a ver si conseguía ver algún rayito de esperanza entre subnormales. Aguantaría a su padre. Aguantaría.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría con ellos?

-No lo sé- se sinceró. Tal vez, por vez primera sin sentir desagrado al no conocer la respuesta.

Porque, en serio, sabía que no le gustaría.

-Tú… ¿crees que volverías?

Ren giró la cabeza para observarle. Horo le miraba.

-Algún día, quiero decir- le aclaró, al ver sus ojos.

-Algún día- quiso creer, asintiendo un par de veces.

Horokeu asintió también. Miró al techo, en silencio.

-No me iré- repitió Ren. Quería convencer. Aunque fuese, a alguien.

-Eso ya lo sé- aseguró, sonriendo-. Pero… algún día, a lo mejor es mucho tiempo- agregó, dejando claro que lo último que Ren había dicho había sido nulo para su credibilidad.

Ren le miró un momento.

-Volvería lo antes posible- aseguró, sentándose en la cama.

-Ya lo sé, ya… pero, ¿y si quieres quedarte allí?

Ren alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

-Quiero decir… tú, antes de venir, tenías amigos en China. Y tampoco querías venir aquí… tal vez, vuelvas con esos amigos, o tal vez vuelvas a conocer a otra gente y-

-Demonios, Horokeu, no seas idiota- masculló, cerrando los ojos un momento. Le miró a los ojos-. Volvería.

-No s-

-¡Volvería!-repitió, seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Pero eso no lo sabes, Ren!- exclamó, incorporándose de golpe en la cama también, quedando de rodillas- ¡Ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que te pasará en China, si conocerás gente nueva, o si te irás con otra persona!

Ren se quedó callado. Era idiota. Horokeu lo sabía. Sabía que pensaba que era un estúpido sentimental acaramelado de mierda, con complejo de adolescente embarazada. Y sabía que se debía haber guardado sus penas debajo del colchón apestoso del garito, donde sabía que nadie miraría. Maldito idiota.

Horo bajó la vista, frunciendo un poco los labios.

-Yo… ya sé que soy estúpido. Lo siento- se bajó de la cama, aún avergonzado-... Mañana nos vemos... ¿vale?

-¿Adónde vas?- inquirió Ren, bajándose de la cama también- Sabes que es viernes y que tu madre no está y se ha llevado tus llaves.

-Por ahí- masculló, sin mirarle aún.

Ren suspiró.

-Pues voy contigo.

-No, no hace falta- se apresuró a hablar.

Ren guardó silencio. No quería forzarle. Esperó, hasta que Horo se atrevió a mirarle.

-Quiero estar contigo, Horokeu.

Era idiota, no por tener miedo de perderle. Era idiota por tener en cuenta la posibilidad siquiera.

* * *

_ angustia ):_

_Se _viene_ el dolor, mi gentuza._

_Ya sé, ya; este capítulo me quedó mierda._

_Me parece que este Fiquito tiene pa' largo, así que..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. VII

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

-Hola- Jeanne se acercó, hasta quedar delante de Ren.

Él se dio media vuelta al sentir dos golpecitos en el hombro, dándole la espalda a Horo, aún sin soltar su mano.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?- preguntó, sacando el pitillo de la boca con su mano libre.

Jeanne sonrió.

-Quería hablar contigo- explicó, mirando por encima del hombro de Ren al peliazul-… a solas.

Ren alzó una ceja.

-Jeanne- Lyserg se acercó a ellos, seguidos por Manta y Anna. Ambos cruzaron las rejas del instituto y se acercaron a Yoh-, ¿qué…

-Quiero hablar con él, y hay gente molesta- explicó, con tono pedante y sonrisa hipócrita.

-Oye, cerd-

-Cállate, Horokeu- le interrumpió Ren, viendo, un segundo más tarde, el ceño fruncido del Usui.

-Genial- musitó, soltándose de su mano y caminando en dirección a Yoh. Lyserg frunció un poco los labios, antes de seguirle.

Ren soltó un suspiro.

-Hey, Horo- le llamó, obteniendo la visión del dedo más largo de la mano derecha del aludido.

Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-inquirió, mirando a Jeanne.

…

-Genial- musitó, dando la primera calada a su décimo cigarro.

-Ay, Ren, no estabas mirando- se quejó Horo-Horo, tirándose por el tobogán.

Ren suspiró, y Yoh, sentado a su lado, se rió. Miró a Horo.

-Venga, enséñamelo- le pidió, en un nuevo suspiro.

-No, ahora no quiero- contestó, sentándose al lado de Lyserg. Él le miró, de soslayo, antes de girar la cabeza completamente hacia el Usui-. ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te aburres?

Lyserg sonrió un poco.

-Tengo algo de hambre- contestó, aún no muy seguro de si estaba bien habérselo dicho. Es decir, él, lo último que quería, era molestar.

-Tenemos que esperar a Hao- contestó Ren, dando otra calada.

-Quedaos vosotros- contestó Horo, tomando del brazo a Lyserg, haciéndole ponerse de pie. Ren alzó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación-. Nosotros ahora volvemos.

-No, en serio, no hace fal-

-Tranquiiilo, que Hao no se va a morir por no verte el primero- ante aquel comentario, las mejillas de Lyserg enrojecieron. Horo le cogió de la mano, tirando de él hacia el extremo contrario del parque a donde ellos se encontraban.

Ren tiró el cigarro al suelo, molesto. Se levantó de su sitio, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que Horo y Lyserg habían tomado.

-Ren- Yoh se paró deprisa, dejando atrás su mochila, consiguiendo alcanzarle-, sé que no soy quién para entrometerme en vuestras cosas, pero…

-No, no eres quién-contestó, parando en seco. Miró a Yoh de frente, que le sonrió un poco, como para calmarle.

-Aún así, amigo… deberías hablar con él.

…

Escuchó la estruendosa risa de Horokeu, acompañada de la de Hao a su lado. Soltó un suspiro. Esta era la segunda caja de cigarros en el día.

Tomó la mano de Horokeu entre la suya, acaparando así la atención del aludido.

-Quiero irme- explicó, al ver su cara.

-… ¿Te encuentras mal?- quiso saber, tocando con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas de Ren. Él negó con la cabeza. A ver, si no era raro que se quisiese marchar. Horo lo entendía; no quería estar ahí, y punto. Pero tampoco era lo normal. Horo asintió levemente un par de veces- Vamos.

Ren agradeció mentalmente su entendimiento en aquella situación. Se levantó, sin soltar su mano de la de Horo, un poco antes que el otro.

-Nos vamos-explicó el peliazul, sonriente, al ver las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellos.

Hao y Yoh asintieron al mismo tiempo. Le resultó gracioso.

-Adiós, Horo-se despidió Lyserg, sonriéndole un poco-… Ren.

-Adiós, Lys-contestó el Usui, antes de salir por la puerta, siguiendo a Ren, de quien Diethel no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Ren tiró de la mano de Horo, una vez hubieron atravesado la verja, hasta dejarle a su lado y así poder pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

Horo guardó silencio. Normalmente se quejaría, porque que Ren le abrazase de esa manera le hacía sentir bajito. Esta vez, no lo hizo.

Ren le miró un momento.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, recibiendo un cabizbajo asentimiento en respuesta. Guardó silencio.

-No me pasa nada- aseguró, al notarse observado por un Ren desconfiado.

-Sabes que Jeanne…

-No es por eso, Ren-le interrumpió, con los ojos pegados a las pisadas que Ren y él daban al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, es por algo. Lo que significa, que algo te pasa- atajó Ren, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Sólo un poquito.

Horo soltó un bufido, resignado.

-Es sólo que… _ella _no me gusta- explicó, sintiéndose el mayor idiota celoso y avergonzado del mundo por enésima vez en la semana.

Ren soltó un suspiro, apretándole un poco más hacia sí.

-A mí tampoco.

Horo le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ya-bufó, bajando otra vez la mirada-. No hace falta que me mientas para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?-inquirió, alzando una ceja, sin poder evitar sonreír de lado.

-Ay, Ren, no te hagas el idiota- se quejó, cada vez con mayores ganas de cavar un agujero y meterse dentro de por vida para no tener que volver a verle. ¡Se estaba comportando como un celoso estúpido!

-No me hago el idiota, Horokeu.

El aludido suspiró, resignado.

-Lo que quiero decir… Ay, Ren, sí me has entendido, no me jodas- musitó, percatándose de que habían dejado de caminar en ese instante.

Ren guardó silencio. Al final, el Usui se obligó a mirarle, apreciando así su sonrisa ladina y suficiente.

-¿De qué te ríes?-inquirió, frunciendo el ceño, y separándose hasta quedar delante de él.

-Estás celoso- explicó, sonriendo aún más. Una de las cosas de las que Horo se regodeaba, era de su ausencia total de celos en su relación. Al contrario que Ren, claro está.

-¡No estoy celoso, Ren! A ti tampoco te agrada mucha gente que yo conozco, y no te digo…

-A ver, dime quién no me _agrada_- ordenó, alzando una ceja nuevamente.

Horo se cruzó de brazos, antes de sonreír.

-Damukko- contestó, sonriendo aún más al ver la mueca crispada que se formó en la cara de Ren.

-Eso es diferente- contestó, apretando la mandíbula.

-No, no. Es lo mismo. No te agrada y punto.

-¡Perdiste la maldita virginidad con ella, Horokeu, es normal que no me agrade!- contestó, mirándole como si fuese idiota.

-¡Entonces es normal que una chica que está obsesionada contigo desde que la conoces no me guste!- gritó Horo, cerrando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo- contestó, suspirando y cerrando los ojos después. Horo dudó un momento, antes de avanzar dos pasos y abrazar a Ren por la espalda.

-Vale, estoy celoso- se rindió, hundiendo su fría nariz en el cuello de Ren.

* * *

_Aaaay, qué mierda embotellada de vida._

_Sé que este capítulo quedó acacado y, por demás, muuuuuy meloso. Pero tenía que hacer uno así, para crear algún ambiente de algo (no sé vosotros, pero yo no me entero de a dónde va este Fic)._

_Encima, trabajaba bajo la presión de un reloj a las seis de la mañana y el sueño. Ah, y de Marlene también._

_Quería darle las gracias , obviamente, a una cosa pululante que sirve de gato y hace llamarse _**Marlene**_; a _**Joseph**_,__ por ser tan _afgsadfgds_y echarme de menos en vacaciones (a ver si subes tu primer Fic, y me haces la vida menos embotellada); a _**Sad. Whisper**_, que se está tomando unas extensas vacaciones y es necesaria en FF; a _**Rosita-kun**_, con la esperanza de que continúe sus Fics y a_** Mimichi-Diethel**_, por seguir mis Fics y haber escrito uno tan genialoso como ¡Best Revenge!._

_Bueh, lo de siempre: ¡gracias por leer, gentuza!_


	8. VIII

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-En el garito. ¡Claro que estoy bien!- contestó Horo. Oyó la voz de Hao, diciendo algo así como '_dile que venga_'.

-¿Estás con Hao?

-¡Y con Lyserg! Ahora vamos a buscar a Yoh.

-Yoh está conmigo, idiota-oyó la risita del aludido a su lado.

-Pues… venid-habló Horo.

-… ¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió Ren, encendiendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Oyó a Horo suspirar levemente al otro lado de la línea.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

Supo que era como aquellas veces, en las que se obligaba a fingir para no causar molestias. Como cuando Ren le había dicho que se mudaba de la ciudad, pocos meses tras conocerse. Horo se quedó callado un rato, como shokeado. Luego, asintió, obligándose a sonreír y soltando un 'Está bien. De todos modos, esto no iba a llegar muy lejos, ¿no?'. Ren recordaba que aquella vez fue la primera que se enfadó tanto con Horo. Porque él sí quería que eso llegara muy, pero que muy lejos. Si bien Horo no quería causar molestias, mintiendo sin saber hacerlo, causaba más problemas.

Supo que Horo le mentía. El Usui no era un maestro del engaño, ni mucho menos (demonios, era el tío más torpe que Ren había conocido). Y resultaba mucho más fácil darse cuenta, cuando eres Ren.

-… ¿Qué es?

-Nad-¡Suelta, Hao! –oyó gritar al otro lado de la línea. Horo rezongó un momento con el Asakura, antes de volver a prestar atención – Hao es idiota-le informó, como si se tratase de una novedad.

Ren sonrió.

-Eres un genio- Horo no contestó. Mentía-. Ahora vamos.

…

_Ren estaba molesto. A nadie le gusta cambiarse de instituto, por culpa de que a un maldito profesor le siente tremendamente mal ver los cristales de su coche rotos. No haber molestado. Encima, no era sólo de instituto- eso le valía verga; casi nunca asistía-, era de país._

_-Te vas a Japón, Ren, con tu hermana. Ya está bien de que te comportes así. Son esos amigos que tienes… malas influencias. ¡Te lo dije, En, la primera vez que les vi! '¡Esos chicos no me gustan! ¡Esos chicos son malos!' ¿Me hiciste caso?: no, y mírale ahora._

_Ren dejó de escuchar. No le interesaban las penas de su madre._

…

-¡Ren!-Hao saltó a los brazos del aludido, que alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Quita de encima, inútil-masculló.

Horo cruzó la puerta de la única habitación del garito. Al verle, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Ren!- el Tao se acercó a él y sonrió de lado. Le agradó comprobar, como desde que se conocían, que, cuando Horo estaba con él, se le olvidaba la angustia, notando el cambio en su voz desde que habían hablado por teléfono hasta ahora.

-¿Qué pasó?-inquirió, mirando hacia Hao y Lyserg, como buscando algún culpable.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-No… no pasó nada.

-Anoche me llamaste, diciéndom-

-¡Cállate, no lo digas en alto!-masculló, sonrojándose. '_Ren, te necesito. Te quiero. No quiero perderte. Joder, Ren, ¿es que no lo ves? No me dejes, por favor…_'

_Era obvio que Horo, en ese momento, estaba avergonzado. Y arrepentido. Eso sobre todo. No tenía que haberse apoderado de una de las tantas botellas de vodka de su madre en un estado de soledad y angustia tan crítico. Porque, en el momento, no lo pensó. Sólo pensaba en cuántas maneras podía perder a Ren._

_Se podía ir a China, largarse y dejarle atrás. Podía quedarse con Jeanne, porque, demonios, ¡ella era preciosa! Podía olvidar, o hartarse… o querer dejar de fingir…_

_Los argumentos eran cada vez menos consistentes, pero a él le parecían tremendamente lógicos, trago a trago. Acabó, quién sabe cómo, en su habitación, con el teléfono entre las manos y un Ren algo sorprendido, angustiado y, por demás, asustado ante sus palabras._

_-Ren… yo te quiero-balbuceaba el peliazul, entre sollozos._

_-¿Dónde mierda estás, Horokeu?_

_-¡Cállate, Ren, te digo que te quiero!... Por favor, no te vayas, Reeeen…_

_-Horo, ¿estás borra-_

_-¡Shhh!... ¿¡Que no te das cuenta de que no soy nada sin ti, demonios!? ¡Eres un idiota, Ren!... Nnnno me dejes, Ren, por favor…_

_El Usui sollozaba, incesante, mientras balbuceaba incoherencias coherentes, pero estúpidas, al auricular del teléfono. Ren cazó su camisa a cuadros y, aún escuchando las lastimeras peticiones de Horo, se dirigió a su casa._

_Al verle, Horo rompió a llorar con más fuerza. '_Horokeu… estás ebrio_', masculló Ren, acercándose a él, apenado. No era como si fuese la primera borrachera del Usui, pero siempre había mostrado rechazo al alcohol… y aún más, con la madre que tenía._

Ren miró a Horo, recordando la noche anterior, cuando, triste, dándole sus razones entre mocos y llantos para estar así, y haciendo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, la conciencia le pesase toneladas, había acabado durmiendo, adolorido de la cabeza por tanto llorar, dormido entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-exigió, cuando se hubieron separado un poco del resto.

-¡Ya te dije, Ren! ¡No sabía lo que decía!

-¿Y por qué esta mañana te fuiste sin más?

-¡Porque Hao me llamó, y me pidió qu-dejó de hablar cuando vio la afilada mirada que el Tao le dirigía al Asakura mayor. Horo le sacudió el brazo para acaparar otra vez su atención. Ren clavó la mirada en él, molesto.

Horo sabía que no había estado bien marcharse así, pero, ¡demonios!, la vergüenza de que Ren le viese tras aquello, con los ojos hinchados y en su estado deplorable, era demasiada.

Se abrazó a él, sabiendo que, de ese modo, Ren siempre acababa por dejar de lado cualquier posible contestación hostil y resignarse.

-… Perdóname…

…

_Se sentía mal. Hacía menos de una semana que había llegado ahí, y ya estaba discutiendo con su hermana. Encima, iba fumadísimo._

_Con los remordimientos de conciencia golpeando su orgullosa cabeza, se dispuso a hacer algo impropio de él: pedir perdón, y, yendo aún más lejos, con un presente de por medio._

_Acabó por acercarse a una floristería, negándose a comprar algo estúpido como una taza o quién sabe qué. Aunque la idea de presentarse en su casa con un ramo de rosas blancas (las preferidas de Jun) ya le parecía algo bastante idiota._

_Entró de golpe. Le pareció estúpida la campanita que sonó cuando abrió la puerta._

_-Lo hago por Tamao, ella tenía que ir a visitar a su abuela. Se enfermó de no sé qué, y su madre se iba a enfadar si cerraba todo el día, porque ella tampoco pudo venir… Claro, supongo que también estará con la abuela de Tamao, ¿no?- oyó cotorrear una vocecilla, desde la trastienda, ubicada casi al lado del mostrador. Al fijarse, ubicó a un chico de cabellos castaños y sonrisa tonta sentado en una banqueta, al lado de donde la vocecilla desaparecía._

_Acaparó la mirada del chico, que le miró un momento._

_-Dame un…_

_-¿Estás bien?-le asaltó, borrando su sonrisa._

_-…Claro, ¿por qué?-inquirió Ren, dudoso, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja._

_-Se te ve triste- explicó, volviendo a sonreír, tranquilo, ante la contestación del recién llegado._

_Entonces, unos cabellos azules aparecieron desde el marco de la puerta de la trastienda. Frunció el ceño, antes de mirar al castaño._

_-¡Me tienes que avisar cuando llega gente, Yoh!-le reprochó, antes de salir con una caja llena de pequeñas macetas con cactus recién plantadas. Tenía las mangas de su camiseta oscura remangadas, y un estúpido delantal medio rosa atado a su cuello y cintura._

_-Está bien, Hoto, él acaba de llegar. ¿Cierto, amigo?_

_-No soy tu amigo-contestó Ren, antes de acercarse un par de pasos al mostrador. Miró al chico de cabellos azules, que se rió bajito, sacando los cactus para colocarlos a un lado del mostrador._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, sonriendo, el peliazul._

_Ren le miró, incrédulo. ¿Qué pinches le importaba a ese tarado su nombre? Pero el muy idiota, al mirarle, sonriente y amable, contestó:_

_-Ren Tao-se sintió molesto al responder._

_-Jijiji… me gusta tu nombre, Ren. Yo soy Yoh-habló el castaño._

_-¡Y yo Horo-Horo!-habló el de detrás del mostrador._

_El Tao guardó silencio un momento. ¿Acaso les había preguntado?_

_-Tu nombre es ridículo- confesó-. Ahora, dame un ramo de rosas blancas._

_Horo-Horo le miró, incrédulo._

_-Primero: ¡mi nombre es precioso! ¡Y las cosas se piden por favor!_

…

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Jun?-inquirió Horo, sonrojándose, molesto.

Hao rompió en carcajadas y Ren no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, sonriendo un poco por la avergonzada reacción del Usui. Tampoco era como si Jun no tuviese MUY claro lo que hacían cuando estaban solos.

-Es la verdad- explicó el Asakura, como si nada.

-¡Pero no le puedes decir cosas así!

-Horo tiene razón, Hao. No está bien que hables de… su vida privada así- opinó Lyserg, al lado del castaño, algo avergonzado por el tema que estaban tocando. Es decir, no se sentía cómodo hablando de _eso_, pero, en su opinión, Hao no tenía derecho a decirle a Jun _exactamente_ lo que Ren y Horo hacían la noche anterior. Porque el Asakura se apostaba la vida a que sabía, con total certeza, paso a paso, cómo pasaban las noches esos dos.

-¿Estás celoso, verde? Porque sabes qu-

-¡Hao!- se quejó Diethel, sonrojado.

…

_Bien. Ya ni sabía por qué, pero estaba acompañando hasta su casa al chico de nombre ridículo. Habían dejado al de cabello castaño hacía poco._

_Tras comprar las rosas, esos dos se habían encargado de convencerle (quién sabe cómo, demonios) de que se quedase allí, apoyando moralmente al Usui tal como hacía Yoh hasta que cerrase._

_Ahora, caminaba al lado de Horo-Horo, en dirección a su hogar, porque así se lo había pedido. Y Ren asumía, porque no era idiota ni mentiroso consigo mismo, que, desde el primer momento en que le había visto, le había gustado. Era guapo y, aunque demasiado escandaloso a primera vista, agradable._

_-Eres de China, ¿cierto?-inquirió el peliazul. _No le gusta el silencio prolongado_, apuntó Ren en su cabeza automáticamente._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Tao es un apellido común de allí, y no te había visto antes por aquí-explicó, sonriendo como si fuese el tío más listo del mundo._

_Ren sonrió de lado._

_-Sí, soy de China._

_-¿Cuándo llegaste?-inquirió, extrañamente interesado a parecer de Ren._

_-Hace una semana._

_-¿Tan poco?-inquirió, sorprendido._

_Ren asintió. Horo guardó silencio, apretando el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos, porque Ren se negaba a caminar por ahí con un montón de rosas como un estúpido._

_-Me llamo Horokeu en realidad-volvió a cortar el silencio, mirando al otro chico. A Ren le gustó verse unos pocos centímetros más alto que Horo._

_Sonrió._

_-No entiendo por qué utilizas ese mote ridículo-contestó, sin dejar de caminar._

_-… Me lo puso una amiga- contestó, algo incómodo. Claro que, más tarde, Ren descubrió que ésa amiga había sido el primer amor de Horokeu, la cual, tras lo que quería, le dejó por otro. Luego Horo se recompuso y, poco más tarde, hubo perdonado a Damuko-. Es aquí- habló, parando de pronto._

_Ren miró, algo sorprendido, la calle, dándose cuenta de que él vivía dos más lejos._

_-Bien- cogió el ramo que Horo le tendía con una sonrisa, algo incómodo por lo grande que era. Pero, demonios, así le gustaban a Jun._

_-Gracias-habló el Usui, sonriente._

_-¿Por?_

_-Por acompañarme-explicó. Ren sonrió de lado._

_-De nada._

_Horo guardó silencio un momento, dudoso._

_-Oye, Ren…_

_-¿Hmm?_

_-Pásame a buscar mañana, a las cinco, ¿vale?-pidió, sonriendo._

_Ren, sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió._

_-Claro._

_El Usui volvió a sonreír._

_-Ren…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡Me encanta el pico de tu pelo!_

_-¡No es un pico, anormal!_

_-¿Cómo que no es un pico? ¡Si pareces un tiburón!_

_-¿Cómo que parezco un tiburón, maldito puercoespín?_

_Tras un par de minutos discutiendo por la misma tontería, Ren se cansó, haciéndole callarse con un 'adiós'._

_-No, Ren, venga-Horo se rió un poco-. Perdón, ¿vale? ¡Pero mañana ven a buscarme!_

* * *

_Qué mamón quedó todo. Se me amariconan las mierdas, lo siento ):_

_Comparado con antes, hacía tiempo que no actualizaba este Fic._

_Pues, aprovecho la ocasión, para decirle a todos los lindos lectores de mis Fics que no se han enterado: despedíos de _**Farewell Grüße**._ El muy capullo se nos va _U-U _Como ya he dicho: cualquier reclamo, aclaración o lo que deseéis de ese mamón: ¡MP!_

_Bien, ahora con este Fic: espero, realmente, que haya gustado. No tengo ni idea de lo que hago, por si no os habéis dado cuenta..._

_Cualquier aportación, opinión, crítica constructiva o de esas cosas, serán bienvenidas._

_¡Por _**Marlene**_! ¡Salud!_

_¡Gracias por leer, gentuza mía!_


	9. IX

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

Le habría molestado el tono burlón que utilizó el chico al hablarle, de no sentirse desesperado. Vio a Horo, esperando por él.

_Va a caer_, pensó, sintiendo que se le aceleraba la respiración. Se giró hacia el chico que sostenía a Horo.

-Es tu culpa, Tao, y lo sabes- habló una vez más el chico, con aquél pedante tono de mofa.

Y era cierto. Era su culpa.

_Va a caer. Y le voy a perder._

Ren jamás había creído en esos amores románticos de películas y sobre los que Jun hablaba y leía novelas; Ren no creía en los amores de plástico. Le habría gustado poder decir que no creía en el amor siendo sincero, pero le resultaba imposible; Ren no veía a Horo con ojitos tiernos, como se supone que hacían los enamorados, ni le abrazaba todo el rato. Pero le necesitaba cerca, sabiendo que era suyo.

Porque, si Ren no creía en los amores que la gente pretendía vender, era porque sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

_No puede caer._

En el momento le dio igual cómo habían llegado hasta allí, si la había cagado, si Horo había metido la pata, o por qué no se lo había pensado antes. Era la desesperación, de saber que fallaría; que Horo caería, y el miedo, a magnitudes insospechables, de que faltase.

_Se va a romper. Le voy a perder._

Entonces, Horo le miró un momento. Con aquellos ojitos tiernos que Ren no sabía poner, pero Horo sí. Porque el amor que él sentía era de esos tontos, que te obligaban a hacerle cariñitos y seguirle de la mano adonde fuese; a mirarle con ternura y obligarte a hablar cuando parecía todo perdido. A pedir perdón con la mirada y sacrificarlo todo si hacía falta.

Sabiendo que el chico que hablaba se equivocaba, y que la culpa no era de Ren, si no suya, Horo soltó un suspiro. Ren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estirando los brazos casi al instante y dando tres largas zancadas para alcanzarle, cuando el Usui retrocedió un paso. Horo se sobresaltó al no encontrar ninguna superficie plana donde apoyar el pie, automáticamente, aún a sabiendas de que lo que le esperaba era eso. Sintió que caía de espaldas, sin poder evitar pronunciar el nombre de su sacrificio, y extendió los brazos hacia arriba, como arrepentido.

_Está caído. Está roto. Está perdido._

_Por tu culpa, Tao._

-¡Reeen!

Reprimió un leve jadeo al sentir la sacudida. Abrió los ojos aún más, viendo al Usui inclinado sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres, mierda?-inquirió, entrecerrando un poco los ojos e incorporándose levemente, hasta quedar apoyado en sus codos y antebrazos sobre la cama.

-Estabas soñando feo- explicó Horo, frunciendo el sueño.

_Tenía una pesadilla, Horokeu, no 'soñaba feo'_, casi le corrige, antes de recordar su _sueño feo_.

-Ya, ¿y?-se reprimió por hablarle así, tras el susto que se había pegado.

-Que gritabas y me despertaste- el Usui se encogió de hombros, sentado en la cama y aún ladeado sobre Ren, como estudiándole. Entonces, pareció sorprenderse en demasía. Se acercó a Ren, antes de pasar el dorso de su mano derecha por cada una de sus mejillas al verlas húmedas-. Estabas llorando, Ren-comentó con pesar, abrazándose a él por la espalda-. ¿Qué soñaste?

-Que te morías.

Horo se separó y le miró, molesto. Ren sabía que, al Usui, _ésas_ cosas no le gustaban nada. Incluso le tenía miedo.

-Ja-ja. No tiene gracia, ¿sabes?

-Te hablo en serio- contestó Ren, alzando una ceja.

-Podría atropellarme un camión- continuó hablando, como si no le hubiese escuchado. ¿Por qué Ren decía esa clase de cosas? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta cuántas maneras fáciles podrían haciéndoles acabar, a cualquiera de los dos, muertos? ¿En serio le parecía un tema divertido, aún sabiendo el pánico que sufría el Usui hacia la posibilidad de morirse? Y… es que, en realidad, no era la muerte lo que le asustaba; era el hecho de separarse, de perderle-, o patinarme mientras me baño, o ahogarme, o caerme por un barranco, o-

Ren le interrumpió, sentándose sobre la cama y besándole. Pegó sus labios a los del Usui, y éste decidió callarse, de momento. El Tao le tomó por la cintura, obligándole a acercarse más a él.

Horo se removió, molesto por la intromisión, frunciendo el ceño; ¿encima, Ren quería que se enrollase con él, obviando el hecho de que se le acababa de reír en la cara, jugando con algo que a Horo asustaba, y mucho? Ren se separó, al sentir las manos del otro sobre sus hombros.

-No estaba bromeando; soñé que te caías y- un nudo en la garganta le obligó a interrumpirse y bajar la vista casi con pesar-… así que ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así-ordenó, apoyando su frente en la del Usui, mirándole a los ojos. Éste pareció sorprendido, antes de asentir levemente, bajando la vista.

…

Lyserg miró a su alrededor. Ya ni sabía lo que hacía. Sus notas no habían bajado, por lo que Morphin no se quejaba. Es más; estaba contenta del reciente acercamiento de Lyserg hacia la sociedad.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, se había apartado de todo el mundo. Solía encerrarse en los libros ingleses heredados de su madre, amante de la literatura, enamorado, como ella, de Shakespeare y Bram Stoker. Él parecía contento así, y eso, de una manera u otra, no hacía más que inquietarle.

Diethel nunca había tenido amigos. Habían habido chicos y chicas, que se mostraban amables y le invitaban a jugar. Pero Lyserg se disculpaba, negándose.

Lyserg no quería amigos de mentira. No quería jugar una tarde con un chico que a la siguiente no aparecería o con una chica que le hablase sólo cuando no tenía a nadie más. Lyserg quería amigos de verdad, de los que no te abandonan.

Lyserg tenía miedo a la pérdida. _No quiero. Otra vez… No._

-Hey, inglés-oye a Hao a su lado. Alza la vista. El otro le observa, como estudiándole, un segundo-. ¿Estás bien?

Sonríe y asiente, antes de volver a clavar la vista en el suelo. No recordaba cómo había pasado aquello. Sí, sabía cómo les había conocido a todos y cada uno de sus… 'bueno, ¿por qué no?, amigos', pero no caía en el cómo ni el por qué de su, ahora, estrecha relación. Porque lo pensaba, y no tenían nada que ver.

Lyserg, al hablar de amigos de verdad, imaginaba a chicos correctos, trajeados. De buenos modales y sonrisa cordial, amable. A los que se pudiese pedir consejo y siempre te dieran el indicado. Que supiesen de literatura, y, tal vez, de música clásica.

Ahora, cuando Lyserg pensaba en sus amigos, veía a chicos desgarbados y de ropa vieja y rota a tijeretazos. Que escupían en las calles, fumaban e iban de la mano… porque, por mucho que no le gustase, dos hombres juntos no se veían como algo bueno en la sociedad –de mierda, habría dicho Ren, apostó- . Si les preguntaba sobre algo, siempre sabrían darle una respuesta, porque siempre querrían ayudarle, pero, tal vez, no la acertada. Ellos escuchaban canciones en la que, el estribillo, pedían 'viólame' _(1)_, comprendían de drogas y bandas de música Grunge y Punk.

Pero… eso era de manera superficial. Porque, si Lyserg lo pensaba, si de verdad pensaba en sus amigos, en sus mejores amigos, veía el rostro sonriente de Horo, preocupándose por él; la cara de Ren, que, aunque molesta, había aprendido a ofrecerle-gracias a la incesante insistencia del Usui, colgado de su brazo, y, tal vez, algo más… (Lyserg no insinuaba nada)- un cigarrillo cada vez que abría la caja; a Yoh, amable y comprensivo, invitándole siempre a una naranja y quitándole a su hermano de encima… y luego, claro, a _él_. El que siempre le abrazaba y se daba cuenta, antes que nadie, si algo le pasaba –que rara vez ocurría-; el que le apodaba de manera estúpida y le saltaba encima, haciéndole enojar. _Él_.

Lyserg no sabía si podía considerar a Hao como su amigo. Quería. Con todas sus ganas. ¡En serio! Pero, antes de todas las cosas dichas anteriormente para con el castaño, lo que más le pesaba de su personalidad a Lyserg, era que le confundía. Y, sólo por eso, sólo porque no sabía qué se podía esperar, no conseguía ser su amigo.

…

-Ren, amigo, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-inquirió Yoh, mirando al Tao.

Éste siguió caminando por la calle, mirando al frente, mientras los demás estudiaban la playa que se situaba a su derecha, y… a la gente.

-¡Mira a esa tía, Horo! Tiene más tetas que Damukko.

-¿Dónde?-Horokeu se quedó helado nada más hacer la pregunta, maldiciendo todos sus putos muertos. Ren le miró, casi al instante.

Bien, hasta el momento, el Usui había sido precavido. Le había avisado a todos y cada uno de sus amigos sobre el malhumor con el que se había despertado Ren, porque, al parecer, después de la pesadilla, sólo consiguió dormir dos horas más, y era conocimiento de todos que Ren debía dormir.

-¿Cómo que 'dónde'?- exigió, quedándose parado y mirando al Usui, muy molesto. ¿Es que acaso quería… tetas? ¿Por qué no se iba con una bien dotada y ya?

No, no, mejor aún: ¿por qué no se iba con la puta de Damukko?

Bien, era conocimiento de todos también que, cuando Ren estaba enfadado, sacaba conclusiones a todas y cada una de las acciones de todos y cada uno con quien se cruzase.

-Ren…-Horo se acercó un par de pasos a él, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-exigió, ahora más molesto por lo estúpidamente celoso que se mostraba.

Horo le miró en silencio, como dejándole tiempo para que se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Hao… no está bien que hagas esa clase de cosas- masculló Lyserg, al lado del castaño; Yoh había seguido caminando, sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando a los demás atrás. Realmente tenía ganas de ver a Anna.

El Asakura mayor le miró un momento, antes de sonreír un poco.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió.

-¡Porque está mal! ¿No ves lo molesto que se ha puesto Ren?

-… ¿No querrás decir 'No ves lo celoso que se ha puesto _mi _inglés'?-preguntó. Lyserg quería creer que esas palabras no las había pronunciado en serio. Y, cuando, dos segundos más tarde, cada vez más sonrojado, vio que Hao aún sonreía, supo que sí.

-Eres un cretino-masculló, al tiempo que Hao volvía a mirar hacia atrás a la playa. Sonrió, antes de mirar al Usui, que miraba a Ren con el ceño fruncido, mientras éste sonreía, suficiente, muy probablemente, a causa de algún comentario.

-Oye, Hori, mira a esos, en el agua-comentó, señalando a una pareja; estaban abrazados, y besándose. Entonces, al fijarse bien, vio cómo sus cuerpos se elevaban y sumergían a la vez.

-¡Hao, eres un cerdo!- se quejó, antes de tomar la mano de Ren y comenzar a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de Ren.

Lyserg guardó silencio, aún sonrojado, cuando el Asakura se apoderó de sus hombros con un brazo.

-No, sólo quería saber si te acordabas de cuando Ren y tú lo hicisteis igual en aquella playa-comentó, sonriendo.

-¡Hao, no digas esas burradas!-se quejó el Usui- Lyserg va a acabar creyéndoselas- anticipando el próximo comentario de Ren, que ya había alzado una ceja, le miró y se explicó:-. Cosa que no es que me importe, pero tampoco me agrada.

Ren sonrió un poco.

Lyserg quería que la tierra se lo tragase. No, en serio que no le gustaba, nada de nada, hablar de ciertos temas. Y _eso_ era uno de ellos. Otro era el hecho de que Bram Stoker le había robado la mujer la primera mujer de la cual se había enamorado Oscar Wilde, y había llegado a la pobre conclusión –que decidió no desarrollar en sobremanera, porque se negaba a amargarse la vida de tal modo- de que, de no haber sido así, Wilde podría haber vivido unos cuantos años más.

Horo tiró un poco del brazo de Ren, que le miró, indicándole que tenía toda su atención. Sonrió, y Ren no pasó por alto el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas.

-¿Te acuerdas?-inquirió bajito, refiriéndose, obviamente, a _aquella_ vez en _aquella_ playa.

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Asintió.

* * *

_(1) Se refiere al capítulo _IV_ en el que Lyserg escucha 'Rape me' ('Viólame)._

* * *

_Pues... aquí está Charlie, ¿eh?_

_Antes que nada, quería darle las muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen este Fic; no he contestado a los Reviews de los últimos capítulos porque me figuro que está _CLARO_ cuánto os lo agradezco_ :'D_ Y, por fin, he parecido vislumbrar un rayito de luz: me parece que ya sé adónde va este Fic. *baile*_

_Aplaudiría si hubiese alguien escuchando._

_Bien, sé que me he atrasado; se suponía que iba a subir todas las noches, pero tengo mis razones. Estaba muy emo, leyendo Fics angst. y todo lo destinado a este Fic me salía mierda (sé que el capítulo tampoco es una burrada... pero hay que joderse) ... encima, acabé de ver Ouran y me quedé partida (en serio, ODIO A HARUHI). Pero... luego me recompuse, pensando en la muerte de Nate, y me llegó Muse (mis sinceras disculpas a las Fans de la pulga desteñida, pero, en serio, detesto a Near)._

_Una vez más:_

_muchas gracias por leer, mi gente._


	10. X

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

Manta les observaba, con una pequeña sonrisa. No lo podía evitar.

Yoh y él eran amigos desde hacía tiempo; nada más él llegar, cuando sus padres se hubieron divorciado, Yoh se acercó a él y, tras pocas palabras (Manta debe admitir que, al principio, aquel chico de cabellos castaños y hermano preocupante, que iba siempre con cara de emporrado le asustaba), acabaron siendo grandes compañeros. A base de unas cuantas tardes juntos, confidencias idiotas y chistes malos, se convirtieron en los mejores.

Recordaba cómo había conocido a Horokeu, que, pese a que le había visto un par de veces con antelación, fue al mismo tiempo que a Ren. El peliazul estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Ren, que, algo distraído, casi por costumbre o a saber qué, acariciaba los mechones del flequillo del Usui. Recuerda la mirada, algo molesta, de Ren, cuando Horo se tiró sobre él y le dijo que serían grandes amigos. Y cómo todos se rieron cuando Hao dijo que nunca había conocido a alguien tan cabezón como Oyamada, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Yoh y Horo cuando acabaron de carcajearse.

Ahora, Manta se encontraba sentado en el parque, con sus amigos… y Anna, y Hao. La única chica reprendía a Yoh por ser tan vago respecto a alguna orden que se habría molestado en mandarle a hacer, según escuchó. Horo estaba medio dormido, medio apoyado en un árbol y medio apoyado en Ren, que parecía entretenidísimo torturando a una pequeña hormiga (Manta supuso el estado de semiinconsciencia que llevaba el Usui, porque, de no ser así, se pondría a gritarle cuán malo era) con un mechero, mientras Hao observaba la escena y la pequeña llamita casi con amor.

Le resultó gracioso, cómo Lyserg, un chico tan diferente en todos los aspectos, se había incorporado tan bien a su grupo de amigos, y, casi le parecía asombroso, el cambio que había dado. Porque, aunque seguía siendo tímido y vergonzoso, ahora, cuando Hao se pasaba de la raya, era él quien se lo hacía saber. Era lo que había estado faltando desde siempre porque, si bien el Asakura tampoco le hacía mucho caso con respecto a eso, y Horo y su hermano le solían parar el carro, era necesario.

Parecía estar todo completo allí, por fin. Dejando de lado a los padres problemáticos, a las quejas inminentes y a la rebeldía subconsciente, ellos se necesitaban unos a otros. Tal vez unos más que a otros, porque era obvio, para todos, la evidente ansiedad del Usui cuando Ren se encontraba ausente por más de un día, y el malhumor insoportable del Tao cuando ocurría lo mismo con el peliazul; lo forzada que se veía la sonrisa de Yoh cuando la ausencia de su hermano – aunque tales casos eran contados con los dedos de una mano –, Manta o Anna era prolongada, y viceversa, y lo estúpidamente insoportable – aún más – que se volvía Hao cuando no estaba Lyserg para molestar o Yoh para hacerle el aguante.

Aquella extraña relación que les mantenía a todos unidos, sería simbiótica de no ser necesaria.

...

Jun entró, medio atropellada, con el bolso cayéndosele del brazo – de modo que tuvo que acomodárselo en un gesto ansioso con la otra mano –, y caminó hasta encontrar la dirección. Delante de ella, se encontraban, en el sillón verde – y feo – que había allí posicionado, Ren y Horo. El último miraba al Tao, entre preocupado y medio enfadado, con un brazo por su espalda, aferrándose a su cintura; éste, estaba echado hacia adelante, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la frente en sus palmas, de modo que miraba al suelo, mientras farfullaba maldiciones, que, de vez en cuando, convertía en un grito furioso.

-¡Ren!-exclamó Jun, colocándose al lado de éste. Al oírla, se tensó un poco. Horo se sentó bien sobre el asiento – puesto que se encontraba explayado, aunque algo tenso – y la saludó con una mano.

Ren alzó la vista, casi en un suspiro, sabiendo de antemano la única reacción posible de su hermana. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verle el rostro; tenía una ceja rota y una marca roja e hinchada – que ya comenzaba a tomar un color más oscuro – sobre el pómulo izquierdo, además de la evidente hemorragia que había sufrido su nariz, aún roja y algo contusionada. La mujer ahogó un jadeo, arrodillándose y tomando el rostro de Ren con ambas manos para examinarle.

-¿Te duele mucho?-inquirió, acariciándole la mejilla sana antes de colocarse otra vez de pie, aún con la mirada preocupada.

Ren negó con la cabeza, casi en un suspiro molesto. Entonces, la puerta de la dirección se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre y una mujer bastante mayores.

-¿Es usted la señora Tao?-inquirió quien había abierto la puerta; un hombre canoso, de piel arrugada.

-Sí, soy la hermana de Ren- Jun avanzó un par de pasos hacia el hombre.

-Tiene su tutoría entonces-Jun asintió-. Bien, ¿podría pasar? Y usted también, Tao.

Jun le miró, expectante. Ren soltó un bufido, molesto, antes de ponerse en pie, sin soltar a Horo.

-¿Vendrás?-casi pidió. A Horo le resultó extraño el tono de voz, casi dócil, que utilizó Ren. Además de que hubiese _pedido_ aquello, en vez de soltar la posibilidad con convicción y seguridad, en una orden. Una que sólo se cumpliría si Horo quería. Y siempre era así.

Asintió, poniéndose también en pié.

-Usui, usted no-

-Yo metí a Ren en la pelea, así que es mi culpa. Además… yo empecé-aseguró, mintiendo. El Tao no replicó; si Horo se llegaba a meter en problemas, desmentiría aquellas palabras. Pero, en serio, que, aunque no sabía por qué, casi _necesitaba_ que le acompañase.

Los tres se adentraron en dirección. El hombre, tras cerrar la puerta, se colocó en la parte trasera del escritorio, quedando de cara a todos ellos. Se presentó como '_el director del centro'_, y luego presentó a la otra señora que se encontraba allí; la profesora de química.

…

_Era la estúpida hora del recreo. A Yoh se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea que todos volviesen al instituto aquel día, a ver cómo iban los profesores y demás. Ninguno se negó; lo que se les hacía más pesado era el tener que madrugar – a Horo y a Hao – y soportar a tantos idiotas – a Ren – subsistiendo, a base de su reducida capacidad mental, en un lugar tan reducido. Así, siguiendo los caprichos de Yoh – que, después, Horo fomentó – se encontraban en mitad del patio._

_Horo y Ren comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería, cuando el Usui tropezó. Se dio de lleno con un chico, algo menor. Éste estaba acompañado de un grupo de unos cuantos chicos. Todos llevaban, al menos, una prenda del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Aquellos entes eran de los que más molestaban a Ren: chicos superficiales, idiotas, pero que se creían los reyes del mundo; jodidamente incultos, que hablaban mal – además de atravesado y con palabras inventadas que sólo entre ellos, entendían, como primates, como si se tratase del dialecto oficial de los monos retrasados – y escuchaban música… repugnante._

_-Lo siento, es que no te había visto- se disculpó el Usui, de inmediato; no por temor a los, prácticamente, ausentes músculos que la causa de su tropiezo osaba alardear, remangándose las mangas y las piernas de su pantalón corto, sino por educación nata._

_-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, gótico- masculló el chico, con voz amenazante._

_-Ya, ya, como sea-contestó el Usui, reanudando su marcha. Tomó a Ren del brazo, a sabiendas de que se debatía entre seguirle el juego y acabar a golpes con el aquél mono futbolista o pasar de largo y no perder más tiempo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Es que tienes miedo, nenita?-preguntó, en tono muy alto._

_-¿Cómo mierda has dicho, retrasado?-exigió Ren, parándose de golpe y volteando hacia el otro, que medía casi lo mismo que él, de modo que quedaron de frente._

_-¿Es que te tiene que defender tu novio, niña?-inquirió el chico, sonriendo con malicia, haciendo que su grupo de amigos se riese (de manera falsa, sólo a modo de cizaña), mirando al Usui._

_-Ren, Ren, vamos; da igual, Ren-le llamó un Horo ansioso, sabiendo lo que venía, tirando de su brazo, sin separar su mirada preocupada de él._

_-Repite eso si te atreves, subnormal-contestó Ren, ignorando al Usui._

_-Es que ahora encima de góticos y yonkis sois gais. Dais asc-_

_El chico se vio interrumpido por los nudillos de Ren, golpeando contra su barbilla. El Tao soltó un leve quejido por el impacto contra su mano, en lo que el chico se recomponía del golpe jurando cosas como 'te arrepentirás' o 'pagarás con tu vida, maricón', antes de volver a propinarle un golpe y acabar, así, enfrascados en un tira y afloja de puñetazos, tirones, arañazos y patadas. Horo, que, aunque sabía qué esperarse, se quedó medio pasmado, y, antes de poder actuar siquiera, su profesora de química – que, muy oportunamente, pasaba por allí – se encontraba separando al mono de circo de Ren. Nada más verla, los amigos del último decidieron actuar, tomando al tío por los hombros para separarle del Tao. Al verle, sangrando por la nariz, Horo reaccionó por fin. Se acercó a Ren, y sacó deprisa un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, tapándole deprisa la hemorragia. Se giró hacia el otro, y, casi orgulloso – de no haberse encontrado preocupado y asustado por lo mismo – vio el labio partido, el ojo y la barbilla hinchadas y su nariz también sangrando._

_-Eres idiota-masculló, sin dejar de sostener el pañuelo sobre la nariz de Ren._

_-Pero él está peor-aseguró, haciendo al Usui sonreír un poco._

…

Ren sonrió, sintiéndose realizado. Miró el espléndido trabajo que había hecho, antes de frotarse las manos un par de veces, complacido. Horo, sentado en un muro, le miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabrá que fuiste tú-aseguró, en un suspiro.

-Pero no podrá probarlo- replicó él, acercándose hacia Horo-. Tú no dirás nada.

-Ya verás que sí.

Ren alzó una ceja. A Horo le resultó gracioso que la herida fuese la contraria a la que él acostumbraba a utilizar en aquellos gestos tan característicos suyos.

-No.

Horo le miró un momento.

-Peso sólo porque pensaría que fui yo también-contestó, a lo que Ren sonrío un poco, a sabiendas de que no era cierto.

Guardaron silencio un momento, ambos contemplando el trabajo de Ren.

-Tampoco era para tanto, ¿no?

Ren se apoyó sobre el muro, entre las piernas de Horo, de modo que éste pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Tao, ambos observando _el delito_.

-Dijo que me bajaría la nota de química por mi mala conducta. Tengo una media de notable por las faltas, Horokeu; no se me antoja que me baje todavía más por hacer algo que tenía derecho.

Horo soltó un suspiro, apoyando los labios entre el hombro y cuello de Ren.

-No tenías derecho a pegarle, Ren.

Él soltó un bufido.

-Sí que lo tenía- ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Ren, será mejor que nos vayamos; nos puede encontrar aquí y ahí sí que no nos libramos.

El pelivioleta sonrió, antes de asentir. Horo se bajó del muro cuando Ren se separó de él, comenzado a caminar, entonces, a su lado.

Antes de cruzar la calle y perderlo de vista, lanzó una fugaz mirada al coche destrozado, con unas cuantas abolladuras, las lunas rotas, los retrovisores por el suelo, los intermitentes estallados y la pintura rayada de la maestra de química.

* * *

_Charlie says here I am._

_Charlie says I'm too sad._

_Charlie says yes. (8)_

_No, ahora en serio; son las 06:28, aquí en Júpiter ¡y vengo con el capítulo _X_!... Ojalá alguien aplaudiese._

_El capítulo anterior no ha recibido muchos Reviews (tres, para ser exactos) y no sé si es porque el Fic no gusta o qué. Por favor, ¡INFORMADME!_

_Sinceramente, el capítulo _IX_ es el que menos me gusta, y tengo miedo de que los personajes me queden muy _OOC_... No me habéis preguntado, pero yo os cuento mi vida _:3

_¡Pero estoy alegre, porque una nueva lectora se me ha unido! _*-* _Gracias, _**kokiithaa**_, por seguir este Fic ^-^_

_Como siempre, mi eterna gratitud y amor incondicional a _**RiverMarlene**_, sin quien este Fic sería imposible; a mi _**Joph**_ (sigo esperando por tu lindo Fic, _**Ichtudirweh**_); a _**Mimichibi-Diethel**_, quien me deja lindos Reviews y me alegra la vida; a _**Sad. Whisper**_, quien, al parecer, le gusta este Fic y, cómo no, a _**Rosita-kun**_, mi amigota del alma _:'D

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	11. XI

**Change**

* * *

_Advertencias: Shōnen ai, Yaoi, Slash, DRUGS._

* * *

Llegó apresurada al pasillo, echando casi a correr una vez allí. Claro que no lo hizo; decidió que lo más sensato era mantener la calma y que sus alumnos no la viesen, por primera vez, hiperventilando y despeinada por la carrera. Sabía que a los adolescentes no les costaba nada pensar mal.

Estaba, de un modo u otro, espantada. Aunque eso no significaba que se fuese a rendir, mucho menos sin haber empezado siquiera. Pero los rumores la mantenían intranquila. A pesar de que siempre quiso ser profesora -ella no fue de esas niñas que sueñan con ser princesas, luego veterinarias, luego profesoras de preescolar (los chiquillos a esa edad son más fáciles, decían) y luego astronauta, desistiendo a todas ellas al final y acabando, muy probablemente, de cajera en una licorería-, jamás esperó que en su segundo año como tutora le tocase una clase de apoyo. El director le había previsto (dándole su eterna gratitud por aceptar el puesto cada dos palabras que pronunciaba) lo catastrófica que resultaba aquella aula a la mayoría de los profesores. Según había averiguado, el único que se negaba a las quejas era un tal Silver, al que vio una vez de soslayo; un tío joven y con pinta de hippie, de educación física. El director también le había aconsejado y avisado. Y ella, tras revisar los expedientes de cada uno de sus alumnos hasta memorizarlos de la a hasta la z, supuso que tales rumores y advertencias estaban justificados. Al parecer, aquella clase era, muy probablemente (rayando con permanente en la evidencia) la más problemática de toda la institución.

Aunque a ella jamás le habían gustado los prejuicios, solía pecar de ellos. Dime con quién andas y te diré cómo eres, había aprendido con el tiempo. Y qué gran verdad.

Oyó un grito. Una voz masculina y cabreada al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba su tutoría. Entonces, sí que se apuró. Oyó el barullo, y el chillido de mujer mosqueadísima por encima de todo el ruido. Cuando llegó a la puerta, no supo si agradecer el que esta estuviese abierta o no. Y así, se le nubló la cabeza y ya no se supo mover.

Había un chico. Era alto, de cabello oscuro y supo que no pertenecía a su clase. Delante de él, estaba Matilda Matisse, una muchacha de pelo naranja y peinado desalineado. Tenía la cara roja de la rabia.

-¡Dime eso a la cara, retrasado de mierda!-gritó con la voz algo raspada por el esfuerzo.

-¿Pero quién te crees tú, guarra?-inquirió el chico, mostrándose más mosqueado que antes.

-Repite eso-ordenó otra chica, de voz calmada y cabello rubio. Marion Phauna, colocada al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú qué cojones pintas aquí, niñata? Vete a arreglarte esas coletas, anda, pedazo de puta.

Ella, parada en la puerta en un estado estático difícil de alcanzar sin ser un objeto inerte, abrió mucho los ojos. Matisse enterró su rodilla en la entrepierna del chico, quien se dobló de dolor abrazándose el estómago. Otro chaval, Hao Asakura, la cogió por los hombros y la apartó de su víctima al ver que estaba a punto de darle un codazo en mitad de la cabeza. A su causa se unió Yoh Asakura (se suponía que eran gemelos, pero, por lo que vio, sólo en el color castaño de ojos y cabello se parecían), quien intentó calmar a Phauna cuando el muchacho golpeado insultó, nuevamente, a su agresora.

-¡Así se hace, Matti! ¿Has visto, Yoh?-oyó el grito de un chico de cabello celeste y sonrisa alegre, Horokeu Usui, que reía como un idiota emocionado. Se bajó de la mesa donde se sentaba para acercarse al chico adolorido- Oye, oye, Mari, quédate ahí… Ay, tío, ¿te ha dolido mucho?

-Quita de ahí, Horokeu-ordenó Ren Tao, tirando de su brazo para que guardase las distancias. Empujó al joven que no pertenecía a aquella aula por la cabeza, y éste retrocedió un paso-. Tú, largo.

El chico alzó la vista un momento, desafiando un poco al pelivioleta y temiendo, por otro lado, que él se lo tomase como una falta de respeto. Porque, coño, no quería problemas con esa gente. Tao hizo un ademán de cabeza hacia la puerta, sin despegar la vista de él, y el chico obedeció, colgándose la mochila y apresurándose a salir.

Entonces, la miró. Con una cara de recriminación que le hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo porque, probablemente, si ella, una profesora, hubiese intervenido el pobre no se habría llevado una patada en los huevos y una amenaza de muerte en forma de mirada por parte de Tao.

-¡Ya, ya está, suéltame!-gritó Matisse a Hao, que la empujó un poco por hablarle en ese tono.

-Cuidadito, chavala-bromeó, frotando su cabello con los nudillos un momento después de dejarla libre.

-Qué gilipollas-opinó Phauna, sentándose con un aire aburrido en la silla más cercana.

-¿A quién buscaba ese tío?-inquirió Usui, acercándose a ellas y tirando de la playera oscura de Tao para que le siguiese. Él pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se sentó en una mesa, acabando por hacer al peliazul colocarse entre sus piernas.

-A Allen, tío, pero es que mira que ponerse así por nada-contestó el Asakura mayor, algo mosqueado.

Ella, entonces, sintió que sus articulaciones volvían a cobrar vida y que la sangre fluía. Se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para entrar, a pesar de que se estaba cuestionando seriamente salir de allí cagando leches.

-¿Y esa?-inquirió Nichrome Whip (1), señalándola con un dedo sin molestarse en ser discreto.

Ella se abrazó a su carpeta hasta que llegó al escritorio y, una vez allí, se obligó a dejarla sobre la mesa. Sonrió a duras penas, y pudo ver una mueca de burla en la mayoría de los presentes que incrementó su incomodidad.

-Muy buenos días-saludó, bastante nerviosa y sin saber qué cojones hacer con las manos-. Tomen asiento en sus lugares, por favor.

Phauna se acomodó sobre la silla y llamó a Matisse para que hiciese lo propio. El Asakura mayor comentó algo con su hermano, que se rió bajito. Para su sorpresa, no debían de haber más de diez personas en el aula y, aunque aquello la tranquilizó, le bajó la moral a niveles insospechables, cuando era de su conocimiento que la clase sobrepasaba la veintena de alumnos. Vio a Usui tirar de Tao un poco, pero él le dijo algo que ella no alcanzó a oír con media sonrisa.

-Venga, Ren, a ver qué tiene que decir…-pidió el peliazul, girando para verle mejor.

-Las mismas gilipolleces de siempre, Horokeu-contestó él, mirándole con una mueca de sorna.

Casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando Usui se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios, hablándole luego bajito al oído. Entonces, Ren sonrió todavía más y le siguió hasta su lugar, dejándose convencer.

Aquel acto pareció abrirle los ojos a un mundo completamente desconocido. Entendió por qué el director le había hablado tanto sobre esos dos y por qué nombraba siempre a Usui cuando hablaba de Tao, y viceversa. Entendió que le dijese que no cogiese mucha confianza con Horokeu, que eso no gustaría a Ren. Y que tuviese cuidado con él, más si el peliazul no estaba cerca. Se preguntó si llevarían mucho tiempo juntos, o si era una simple faceta adolescente. Aún más, con esas pintas de rebeldes de anti sistemáticos y de hago-lo-que-se-me-sale-del-pene que llevaban. Supuso, por lo bien que se veían juntos y lo cómodos que parecían, que no era una faceta. Y hasta apostó contra sí misma a que, seguro, estaban enamorados.

-Bien, ahora… Bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre es Sati Saigan-se presentó, apresuradamente.

-Lady Sati casi que te queda mejor-oyó a Hao Asakura, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, al lado de su hermano.

-¿Disculpe, señor Asakura?-inquirió, incrédula.

-Yo me quitaría esas pulseras que llevas, Lady Sati-contestó Whip, uniéndose a la juerga-. Tienen pinta de ser caras. No te durarán mucho si vienes por aquí con ellas.

-Muchas gracias por su consejo, señor Whip.

-Llámeme Nichrome, Lady Sati.

-Yo… -se quedó sin saber qué decir, siendo el centro de las miradas de todos- Bueno, me gustaría que se presenten uno por uno. Empecemos por usted-pidió, señalando a Phauna.

Ella sonrió un poco, oyendo la carcajada de Matti a su lado. 'Aquella profesora era tan penosa que daba gracia, Mari, no me jodas', imaginó que le diría.

-Marion Phauna-contestó, sin despegar la vista del tatuaje de su brazo expuesto, donde se veía un muñeco deshilachado con una pistola. Decía que se llamaba Chuk. También le había puesto nombre a una calabaza con cuerpo que tenía Matti en el hombro: Jack; Jacky para los amigos.

-Martha Stewart-contestó Matisse, cuando la mirada de Sati se clavó en ella esperando una presentación.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por su atrevimiento, tocándoselo con calma al oír un par de carcajadas.

-¿Y?, ¿cómo le va su vida de economista de setenta y dos años?-inquirió la profesora, aún parada completamente rígida delante de la clase.

-¡No, yo soy la actriz!-exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿La nacida en el año veintidós?-cuestionó Sati, aún con una pequeña sonrisa- Dígame su nombre, señorita.

Matti la miró un segundo, la boca levemente fruncida y decidiendo que aquella conversación se podía alargar tanto que perdería la gracia. Se resignó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

-Matti Matisse- contestó, negándose al asqueroso nombre que le habían dado sus padres. Encima, los muy hijos de puta.

Sati asintió, mirando a los gemelos. Entonces, le pareció que, tal vez, sí que se parecían bastante. Aún así, Hao tenía una pinta mucho más llamativa que el tranquilo de Yoh.

-A nuestra madre le flipan los monosílabos-avisó el mayor, sonriendo un poco-. Soy el gran Hao, Lady Sati. Que no se te olvide, ni te confundas. Que a este le dejas crecer el pelo y me imita a la perfección.

-Yoh- contestó el otro, tras reír con bastante monotonía el comentario de su hermano. Y Sati no supo si era porque ya estaba muy acostumbrado a tales bromas o porque lo estaba a reírse por cualquier gilipollez.

Miró a Usui. Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió la boca para contestar, mientras Saigan le sonreía también, esperando a que hablase, pero fue Tao quien lo hizo:

-¿Por qué nos obligas a perder el tiempo si ya te sabes nuestros nombres?

Ella le miró, ceñuda, sin tener idea a qué venía eso. Ni de cómo el chaval, que se creía muy listo, lo sabía.

-¿Disculpe, señor Tao?-pidió, dócil y sintiéndose saturada.

-Has llamado a Hao y al gilipollas de Nichrome por su apellido. ¿Qué vas a decir?, ¿que ha sido selectivo y sólo te has aprendido el nombre de algunos?-inquirió, mirándola con ojos fríos y cara seria.

El peliazul, a su lado, le ignoró, sin dejar de sonreír a Sati:

-Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero no me gusta nada porque es muy largo y mis amigos siempre me dicen Horo-Horo- se presentó, moviendo las manos durante la explicación, como si aquello la hiciese más fácil de comprender-. Y él es Ren Tao-contestó, señalando con el pulgar a su compañero.

-Tengo boca, Horokeu...

-¿Y te parece que no lo sabe, si la lleva cada dos minutos pegada a la suya?

Ren le tiró un estuche que se encontró sobre la mesa en la frente a Nichrome para que cerrase el pico, volviendo a hablar con el peliazul e ignorando los quejidos del castaño.

-... Y si quisiese que esa tía supiese mi nombre, se lo diría yo mismo.

-Pero como no quieres, lo hago yo-contestó Usui, mirándole fijo.

-Si no quiero no tienes por qué meterte.

-¡Me meto si se me da la gana!

-¡Te voy a dar una hostia, a ver si te siguen dando ganas!

-¿Así que quieres pelear? ¡Venga, pégame si te atreves!

-Por favor, señor Tao, señor Usui-pidió Sati, ya no tan convencida de que estuviesen tan enamorados como había creído al principio, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo a voces.

-Jijiji... Ahora se les pasa-aseguró Yoh Asakura, sonriendo calmado, mientras su hermano se inclinaba sobre la mesa y metía cizaña en la pelea.

Tanto Tao como Usui le mandaron a callar cuando dijo algo como 'olvídate del sexo esta noche, Renci', y parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer lo propio ellos también.

-Bueno-la tutora decidió dejar de lado la presentación, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, aún algo dubitativa e insegura-... ¿Alguien podría decirme si conoce las razones de que la anterior profesora fuese expulsada del instituto?

Oyó una carcajada general y supuso que no había hecho una buena pregunta. Y que, de ser así, no la había formulado como era debido. No había querido insistir al director, pues él le había dicho que aquel era un tema sin importancia e irrelevante en su labor, pero quería que aquellos chicos se sintiesen en confianza suficiente como para explicarle las razones sintiéndose seguros y escuchados. Supuso, desde un principio, que era un tema referente a la salud de su predecesora., mas continuaba queriendo saber la opinión de sus alumnos.

Ren pareció querer descuartizarla con la mirada cuando pronunció su pregunta, y, para su sorpresa, ni Horokeu ni Yoh rieron. Hao soltó una risotada y se acomodó mejor en la silla, como si aquello fuese un gran espectáculo.

El Usui miró a Tao con cara de pobrecito, y comenzó una breve charla que acabó con el fruncimiento de ceño de Ren y una sonrisa del otro.

-Verá, Lady Sati, lo que ocurrió fue que la mujer estaba increíblemente histérica-explicó Hao, negando con pesar-. Necesitaba que...

-Cierra la boca, Hao-ordenó Horo, mirándole con reproche y algo de rabia.

Él alzó las manos en señal de inocencia, y Nichrome tomó el relevo:

-Necesitaba que le quitasen el estrés de encima, si sabe lo que le quiero decir... Pues Horo le soltó una gilipollez en uno de esos días malos, que la vieja estaba neurótica, y cogió y le dio una torta.

-¿Una torta?-repitió Sati, incrédula.

-Sí, ya sabe, una torta, un tortazo, un...

-Sé lo que es una torta, señorita Matisse.

-Lo mejor fue cuando se enteró Ren-aportó Phauna, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Te acuerdas? ¡Se puso como loco y...! ¿A quién fue que golpeó?

-A la profesora.

-Aparte, Mari, coño.

-Al del instituto Flowers, ¿no fue?

-¿Cómo era q-

-Como vuelva a oíros hablando de esa puta os vais a arrepentir-aseguró Tao, serio y sin mirar a nadie, pero dirigiéndose a todos.

Y Sati no supo si fue por el hecho de que su voz sonase tan convincente, pero se quedó sin ganas de seguir hablando. Y no supo si fue porque el resto temía, porque, al parecer, Tao cumplía su palabra, pero ellos también callaron.

Bueno, todos no.

-¿Qué, Ren? ¿Cuántas ventanas te cargaste de la casa del carcamal? -exclamó Hao, divertidísimo.

...

Era increíble. IN-CRE-Í-BLE. Ella estaba allí. Lo sabía, vamos. Sentada detrás de su escritorio, sentada en la silla vieja que chirriaba al moverse. Como si fuese una anciana que chillase y le costase desplazarse. Jamás se había sentido tan desgraciada.

Tras su primera clase, hacía exactamente una semana y dos días, sus alumnos se habían reducido aún más. Si, en un principio, habían acudido menos dela mitad de los alumnos correspondientes, desde que se había presentado, tenía suerte si superaban el número cinco. Nichrome Whip y Allen Sakamoto(2)eran de los pocos que acudían con mayor regularidad, si bien el segundo no había acudido al primer día de trabajo de Saigan. Matisse y Phauna sólo habían faltado dos días desde su llegada y, por lo que supuso, era por el hecho de que no tenían nada más divertido que hacer aparte de dormir hasta las tantas y entrar a la institución cuando quedaban las dos últimas horas de clase.

Continuaba sin saber cómo actuar ni cómo manejar a unos adolescente tan poco convencionales. Porque ella no se había dado con gente así en su vida, tal vez, dada su poca experiencia.

Aquel día en especial, Sati se encontraba de mejor humor; habían aparecido los Asakura, Usui y Tao. No muy predispuestos, al parecer, porque Hao había desaparecido a primera hora, y ya estaban a tercera; Yoh charlaba con McDonell, que cintaba chistes sin gracia que el Asakura se esforzaba en aplaudir; y Tao y Usui llevaban largo rato intimando: Horo estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Ren, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y durmiendo de lo lindo, y Ren escuchaba música en sus auriculares, acariciando vagamente la espalda del otro de vez en cuando.

Sati recordó, entonces, las palabras de Yoh en su primer día. Tal vez por ello, había deseado tanto aquella segunda oportunidad con aquellos cuatro chicos. Porque pensaba tener, por fin, la clave para dominar aquella aula. El caso era que ella no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. A pesar de que uno de sus alumnos la había visto tan desesperada como para tener que darle un empujoncito el primer día, no podía estar más agradecida.

'Si se gana a Ren, toda la clase la respetará'.

...

Delante de ella, el aula. Su clase. La música jamás había cesado, e incluso un par de chicos cantaban la canción que sonaba. Se sorprendió al comprobar que, los que lo hacían, podían imitar la voz gutural del vocalista sin la menor dificultad. Matilda y Marion charlaban, la primera riendo cada dos por tres y la segunda con su típica pose de aburrida, mas sin poder evitar sonreír de vez en cuando. Horokeu estaba sentado en el regazo de Ren, que había pasado los brazos por su cintura y liaba un porro sobre la mesa. A Sati no le sorprendió; el otro día le había visto vender sin mayor preámbulo a una chica de cabello rojo y pechos grandes en el recreo, y, cuando estuvo a punto de recriminarle, le vio guardar el objeto en una caja de cigarros. Probablemente, no estaba bien que se tomase la libertad de tratar así a Tao, dejándole vender marihuana y prepararla para fumar luego en medio de la institución, pero no quería problemas con él. Tuvo miedo de, en un futuro, arrepentirse por no haber tomado medidas con respecto a él. Hao continuaba sin aparecer, y era ya quinta hora; el otro Asakura oía la imitación de Usui de una chica que, al parecer, no le caía nada bien. Chocolove observaba también, y recibía un golpe de Tao o Usui cada vez que abría la boca.

Entonces, Nichrome- genial, Sati, ni cuenta te habías dado de que no sólo faltaba Asakura- entró, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-¡Tíos, que Hao se va a pelear!

Como siempre que había pelea, todo pasó muy rápido. Todo el mundo comenzó a hacer incluso más ruido y a moverse mucho a una velocidad galáctica, pero, sin duda, los que lo hacían con mayor rapidez eran ellos. Yoh ni se molestó en recoger su mochila(era de los pocos que traían el material a clase cuando acudían), y salió despedido por la puerta. Horo se levantó, intercambió un par de palabras con Ren, viendo a Phauna recoger la mochila de Yoh para entregársela más tarde, y el peliazul se subió a la espalda de Tao, como si fuese el transporte más rápido del mundo.

-¡Luego nos vemos, Lady Sati!-se despidió, mientras Ren le arrastraba lejos del aula.

-¡Tao, Usui, regresen ahora mismo!-gritó ella, comenzando a seguirles, mas desaparecieron pronto por las escaleras, siguiendo los pasos de Yoh. Sati se giró, dirigiéndose a la alborotada clase- ¡Q-que todo el mundo se quede donde está!-gritó, desesperada.

-Que te lo has creído- soltó Phauna, pasando por la puerta junto con Matisse. Saigan estiró una mano, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó.

-¡Hey, hey, no toque!, ¿me escucha?-se apartó de ella, cruzando el marco y echando a andar por el pasillo, muy indignada-. Lo que hay que ver, ¿no crees?

Sati tardó un lapsus bastante largo de tiempo en reaccionar, y decidió seguir a sus alumnos por los pasillos, aunque la mayoría había echado a correr, temiendo perderse la pelea. Cruzó casi medio instituto, y, cuando les encontró, la pelea había acabado.

Había tres profesores intentando calmar la situación y solucionar el embrollo. Mucho barullo, y los luchadores rodeados de adolescentes excitados,

Vio a Hao Asakura escupirle en la cara a un chico que continuaba demasiado cerca y volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea que no duró más de un par de minutos gracias a un profesor. Porque los alumnos no parecían dispuestos a detener el combate.

Yoh estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una pared, mirando al techo. Le habían golpeado la cabeza y, nada más dejar de pelearse, Hao se colocó a su lado, junto a otro profesor.

Tao se apretaba la mano con fuerza contra la cara, y Horokeu le miraba cabreadísimo. Entonces, Sati se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la banda y, reparando mejor en ambos, se fijó que el pelivioleta sostenía la tela contra su mejilla.

-¡Es que eres gilipollas, Ren,! ¡Gilipollas!

-¿Y qué coño querías que hiciera?, ¿eh? ¡Te fije que no te metieras, joder! ¿Por qué cojones no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

-¡Me cago en Dios! ¿Y qué se supone q-

-Mira, cállate, porque voy a acabar metiéndote una hostia a ti.

Sati, que se intentaba abrir paso entre la multitud más cercana, abrió mucho los ojos, aunque Horo, para su asombro, no parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Como si ya supiese qué hacer ante tales situaciones, o como si estuviese tan enfadado que se la sudase el resto, o ambas dos.

-¿Perdona?-gritó el Usui, ceñudo-¡Atrévete, pedazo de un gilipollas!

Ren le miró un momento con las mandíbulas apretadas y luego suspiró. Pareció relajarse un poco, y le acarició la cabeza con una mano.

-A veces consigues que te odie, puercoespín- le habló, medio en broma, medio en serio, permitiéndose sonreír un poco de lado. Siempre que peleaban era lo mismo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, tiburón.

Sati consiguió abrirse paso por el corro de espectadores, algo sorprendida por los insultos estúpidos e incluso riendo un poco ante ellos, entre el nerviosismo y la desesperación. Se acercó, al tiempo que los otros, a los Asakura.

-Yoh, Yoh. Coño, ¿estás bien? ¡Mírame, anormal!-ordenó el mayor, sacudiendo a su hermano.

-Jijiji... Ya estoy bien, Hao.

Sati desvió su atención a un chico que había en el suelo, junto a un profesor, y un retortijón le atrapó las entrañas. El director no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Miró a todos lados, buscando los culpables, y sus ojos se empequeñecieron, entre enrabietados y entristecidos.

-¡Fuera, fuera todo el mundo!-ordenó, abriéndose paso entre el gentío-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Yo m...

-¡Cierre la boca, Asakura! ¡Te quiero a ti y a tu hermano en mi despacho! ¡Y a ustedes tambien, Tao, Usui! ¡Ahora!

* * *

_(1) A causa de mi total ignorancia acerca de este personaje y el hecho de que, al parecer, no tiene apellido, he recurrido a su espíritu acompañante, _**Yellow Whip**_, para darle uno.  
_

_(2) Allen Doddo suena muy mal, por lo que he decidido ponerle el apellido de su seiyū, _**Chika Sakamoto_._**

* * *

_Siempre soñé con no ser jamás uno de estos, pero ahí va, soy de los que tiene que pedir disculpas. Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar y LO SIENTO EN LO MÁS HONDO DE MI ALMA. Os contaría mi vida, pero pa' qué. Sólo digo que n__o me podéis matar aún; sólo hay tres personas que saben el final de Change; dos no lo sabrán escribir, uno soy yo, otra es Grunge y no se vende y la otra está ilocalizable._

_Después de las eternas disculpas, eternos agradecimientos a los que siguen este Fic y, en especial, a _**Melanie Tao de Usui**_ por soportarme estos últimos meses a base de Vitácoras Mágicas y tener una Sheila tan pirada._

_Saludos a _**Miko**_, que está durmiendo ahora mismo en el sillón atrás mío (y, muy probablemente, soñando con Horo-Horo) a las 02:57 y gracias a ella también por ver HP conmigo para labrarme la actuación del Cosplay. Aunque acabó muerta antes de que acabase la primera película._

_Y, claro, gracias a _**Marlene**_. Aunque no sé ni por qué. Sólo porque si no me pega._

* * *

**MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE ESCONDIÓ HOROKEU USUI CUANDO REN TAO MUERE EN EL CAPÍTULO 59 DEL ANIME:**

* * *

_Ahora, dejando todas estas gilipolleces típicas de lado, pongámonos serios: lo que conocemos a día de hoy como once capítulos de Change son tan solo un prólogo. Probablemente, sean así los dos siguientes capítulos también. La historia no cambiará; la idea principal está bastante pensada, y, de momento, me parece bastante __consumible. Lo único que el formato de capítulo, tan corto y mierdo, no me gusta._

_También quiero que me disculpéis por este chasco capítulo, pero JURO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRÁ HAOXLYSERG. Pa' los que lo llevan esperando once caps: ¡yoohoo! Pa' los que no, pues no._

_Y, por último, queridos, me gustaría si queréis que escriba en un capítulo (tal vez dos, cinco, treinta y nueve) cómo se desarrolló la relación de Ren y Horo hasta lo que hoy día conocemos, si preferís que lo ponga rollo Flashback o cómo._

* * *

_Lo de ziempre, granujillah, conzumih droga con cuidao y musha zuerte._


End file.
